THE BLACK SWAN
by Pegasus12654
Summary: THIS IS A STORY OF MY OWN IT ISN'T TAKEN FROM ANY BOOK OR MOVIE IT IS SOMETHING I DREAMED UP AND I AM VERY PROUD OF IT,COME TAKE A LOOK PIRATES AND MAHAM MURDER AND ROMANCE IT IS, THERE IS RAPE AND BAD LANGUANGE .M.T.KING AND C.G.BLOOD ARE THE CHARACTERS
1. THE CORAL

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

THE BLACK SWAN

BY: PEGGY MCDANIEL

CHAPTER ONE

THE CORAL

I awoke to one of the ship mates screaming, "All hands on deck…. All hands on deck!" The sound of the bell rang through my ears and echoed through my head as I jumped out of my bunk and pulled on my pants and slipped on my boots.

I grabbed my hat as I exited my room and ran to the deck.

I spotted ensign Walker ringing the bell, I yelled to him, "Walker snap too," as the ensign ran to me, "Aye captain," he said as he stood at attention in front of me and saluted. "What all this about man," I commanded.

"It's the Coral sir we spotted it straight ahead sir," as he pointed behind me and out to sea.

I ran top side and looked out to where the ensign had pointed and yelled again. "Give me the glass mate." As one of the men handed me the glass and I looked through it, sure enough it was the pirate ship Coral.

"Hoist the red flag now!" I commanded.

In the Port Royal Fleet we have different flags for different things, they all mean different things and are meant to warn other ships that might be in the area what we are doing or if we are in need of assistance, like the Red Flag is to alert the fleet we had a pirate ship in our sight or in battle, a Black Flag is meant that our ship is in distress, And a White Flag is to show that we surrender and is never used unless all else fails.

"Set a course for that ship Commander," I ordered.

Today we are in pursuit of one of the most dangerous Pirate ships that sails these waters, it is trying to out run us and doing a miserable job in doing so….As we draw nearer to the ship I ordered, "Ready the cannons," I screamed over the waves crashing against our ship and the sound of the creaking boards with the stress of the waves crashing against the petrified wood that made up the ships hull.

We are gaining on the ship as I see them readying their cannon's.

"Sail ho!" one of the men yells from the lookout, "It's the Edward 2 sir off the Port," The Commander said. I grabbed the glass again and look off past the pirate ship Coral to see the Edward 2 making her way towards us, but more important making her way to the pirate ship Coral as well, I look to her flag who also flies the red flag, she is on the aft side of the Coral ship as we are on the stern we will meet with the pirate ship in the middle and between us we will sink these dogs to Davies Jones Locker… I laughed, "We got her now men," as the men cheered as I hoped it wasn't to early for a celebration, this ship is one of the most deadliest ships on the water to celebrate early is not to our lottery, but the luck was on our side with the help of the Edward 2.

We came along side as well as the Edward 2, "Fire!" I commanded loud and strong as the first mate echoed my order and the guns went off, the thunder of the powder as it ignites and sends the heavy metal ball hurling through the air and colliding with the pirate ship with the explosion of wood and metal was earth shattering as the Edward 2 followed suit, we together were tearing the ship apart the masts were breaking and falling to the ship and into the water below, one of the ball must have hit their supply of powder which cause an explosion as fire bellowed through the bough of the ship and worked it's way to the deck and sent boards of the deck hurtling into the air still on fire as it landed in the water to be extinguished.

Cease Fire!" I commanded as the guns became quiet and we waited the sinking of the Coral.

The bilge sucking dogs were abandoning ship, it wouldn't be long before the ship will sink and cause a whirlpool that would suck us down with her so the Edward 2 as well as ourselves pulled forward and circle at a save distance until it disappeared from our site, the dogs would swim as far away from the sinking ship as they could get and will be taken prisoner aboard ours or the Edward 2 to be taken back to Port to stand trial and be hung as Pirates. It would seem to me that they would stay aboard their ship and go down to the locker than to stand trial but who said they had any brains, stupidity reins among the Pirates.

"Check for damages!" I ordered as some of the men stood guard over the dogs that were climbing up Jacob's ladder.

It didn't take long at all for the Pirate ship Coral to go down we picked up the stragglers that swam to our ship and cast them in irons and threw them in the brig.

The Edward came along side us and motioned for us to meet up on the Island that lay before us. I ordered six men to accompany me to the Island to meet up with the Captain of the Edward 2, we approached together, as we landed ashore I order the men to make safe the Island as the Captain and I meet shaking hands to gloat over taking out the Coral after months of pursuing her.

We smiled at one another as we grabbed hands "Captain Marcus it's been a long time," I said greeting him.

"Captain Jamison, yes it has…. good to see you sir….So we finally did it," he said looking out to the sea where once the Coral floated. "Yes we did," I chuckled. "So how is it in Port Royal? I haven't been there in these five months," I asked. "I've been chasing the Coral for months on end," I told him. "I don't think I could have taken them out without you're help though,"

"Sure you could have, but I am glad I was there to help out none the less," he said.

"I feel like I have chased them half way around the world, it will be good to plant my feet on solid ground for a few days," I chuckled.

"Really, you have been at sea awhile." So you will be heading back then?" I nodded.

"They have a new Governor in Port Royal, I thought he might be related to you," he said as I looked at him puzzled.

"Really, why do you say that?" he asked.

"His last name is Jamison, John Jamison…..any relation to you?" He asked.

"No, no relation to me, I've never heard of him," I told him.

"Captain Jamison sir come quick," I turned to see where the voice came from and found one of my men waving for me to come. I turned back to Captain Marcus, "If you will excuse me sir," I nodded and he smiled and nodded back and watched me walked to where the man stood.

"What is it man?" I asked as the man pointed into the tree's, I walked a few feet and looked behind the tree to see a woman lying against the tree holding a child who looked to be no more than three months old, the woman had blood poring from her head, a wound she probably received from the sinking of the Coral, she looked at me.

"Please Sir," she cried weakly, I could hardly hear her. I stooped down to get closer to hear what she was saying and again she said, "Please Sir, save my baby, don't let her die please," she begged. I looked at her and her child as she pushed the child into my arms and ripped the necklace from her neck and handed it to me. This should go to her when she comes of age," she said as she slumped over and died. I looked at the child thinking great… what am I to do with her now thinking of the in conventions of a child on a ship with nothing but men, I sighed, "damn," I said. I stood up. "Bury her," I ordered as I walked back to the beach.

"What do you have there?" Captain Marcus asked with a chuckle.

"A child its mother just died over among the trees, what the hell am I to do with a child on my ship;" I sighed.

Captain Marcus chuckled again, "You could throw it over board," he chucked again, or you can raise it as your own or there is the Governor at Port Royal his wife is barren she could take it to raise," he said. starting to laugh, "she's a pretty little thing," he said as he patted me on the back "Whatever you chose it is up to you my friend….I better get out there, take care Captain Jamison and good luck with your new charge," he laughed again. He called his men and climbed back into his boat and floated back to his ship. "Damn," I chided again.

I stood there on the beach looking at the child I had in my arms, a beautiful child of blonde hair and blue eyes she had stopped crying and looked up at me, men in my position are out to sea more than they are in Port they don't have time for families although there are some that have families but I always felt sorry for there families for they seen very little of there fathers or husbands maybe they prefer it that way I knew not, but I had never took a woman just for that reason, oh I had my share of woman to keep me company when in Port but I never wanted a nice woman to marry and settle down with.

PIRATE LENGO.

**Sail ho!** - "I see a ship!" The sail, of course, is the first part of a ship visible over the horizon

**Davy Jones' locker** - The bottom of the sea.

**Bilge-sucking** - A very uncomplimentary adjective.

**Bilge!** - Nonsense, or foolish talk. The **bilges** of a ship are the lowest parts, inside the hull along the keel. They fill with stinking **bilgewater** - or just "bilge."

**Dog** - A mild insult, perhaps even a friendly one.

**Port** - (1) A seaport. (2) The left side of the ship when you are facing toward her prow.

**Aft** - Short for "after." Toward the rear of the ship.

**Starboard** - The right side of the ship when you are facing toward her prow

**Prow** - The "nose" of the ship.


	2. PORT EXITER

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

THE BLACK SWAN

BY: PEGGY MCDANIEL

CHATER TWO

PORT EXITER

I was the youngest Captain in the fleet I was at twenty seven years and felt fifty and had to prove myself over and over again, but I made it with a lot of hard work and the help of Captain Paul Marcus and here he was again come to help me out and I'm sure he will give me the credit for taking out the Coral like he always does I owed that man a lot, he took my under his wing… hell if it wasn't for him I would have never got my commission on this ship the Edward one, he stood up for me and they went on his word alone, so for me to start a family would be really irresponsible of me.

The only family I had was a sister who lived in my house and kept it for me and that was all I really needed.

The men returned and told me they were finished burying the woman and we casted off to sail back to the ship.

As we came along side the ship I ordered Myles who was my first mate to climb up and take the baby, he did what I asked and I climbed up and took the baby back from him.

"Mr. Allan," I called.

"Aye Captain Sir,"

"Damages," is all I said, and he answered me.

"None to worry about Sir, there all taken care of,"

"Good, as you were,"

"Aye Sir," he said.

"Mr. Myles," I called.

"Aye Sir," he said.

"Set a course for Port Royal," I told him.

"Aye Sir," he said.

"No wait, I thought for a minute, make that Exiter," I told him.

"Sir?" he asked.

"You heard me….I need to make a stop first," I told him.

"Aye Sir," he said as he ran back top side.

"What ya got there Cap'n," Stumpy asked me. I ignored him.

"Stumpy, go to the galley and tell one of the cooks to meet me in my quarters," I told him.

"Aye Sir," he said and took off. We called him stumpy for obvious reasons he was missing on leg due to a cannon ball skipping across our deck and took Stumpy's leg with it. He was a good man never gave anyone any trouble so I keep him around to run errands and help out in the galley when they need help.

I went to my quarters and laid the baby on my bunk, what I was thinking I would keep to myself, no one would need to know….

There was a knock on the door…."Enter," I yelled. And he came in. "Oh good Shorty I need you to concoct me something to make a bottle," I told him.

"Sir?" he asked, I pointed to the baby, "A bottle," I said again.

"Oh! Aye Sir," he said, he started to run out of my cabin then turned and looked at me, I started to ask if he had a problem with it but he said.

"Captain Sir, there some old crates below….I could put some hay in one of them…. it would make a right nice bed for the little one," he said. I smiled at him and shook my head in agreement, make it so and put a blanket in it and bring me some clean rags lots of them," I told him.

"Rags Sir," he said confused.

"For diapers man, hop too," I told him.

"Oh! Aye Captain Sir," he turned ran out of the cabin.

Shorty was a lot like Stumpy only he wasn't missing any limbs, although he did have a gimp leg, but he was short only five foot six and an older man he had to be pushing sixty but he was good in the galley and the men loved his cooking.

With the child settled and two weeks on the water we arrived in Port Exiter,

Exiter was a small little town only a few people lived here, that's why I chose to live here less people being nosey, my sister lived here and took care of my cottage and in return I let her live there while I was at sea, it was a laid back town and I loved it here, they did have there fill of shops though and one I knew for sure was a infant shop they had things from blankets to milk and that was were I was headed.

"Shorty," I called.

"Aye Captain," he said,

"Your with me, " I commanded, as we walk off the ship and down the road to the infant shop, we entered and walked over to the diaper section, I bought everything you could think of and as I picked things up I threw it at Shorty as his arms filled up fast I walked up to the lady and told Shorty to put that stuff down and go get me a couple of bottles of milk, he did what I asked and returned. The woman rang us up and I paid for our goods, she looked over at the baby.

"Oh how adorable," she said with a huge smile, "What's her name?" she asked. I looked at her and was trying to thinking fast "Uh," I never knew her name so I had to think fast, what's a girls name I thought, uhhhh Bonnie, no….Maxine…..no, Sarah…..yeah that will work. I looked at the woman and told her "Sarah, Sarah Jane Jamison," I told her.

"Oh what a beautiful name, she a beautiful child," she said still smiling.

"Thank you, uh we really should be going…." I told her."Shorty grab the bags," I told him.

"Thanks come again," the store keep said. We walked out the door and headed down the path to my cottage. We came to the front door and Shorty opened the door and I walked in.

"Jane," I called out," as Jane came walking into the parlor.

"Adam," she called out in surprise, "I didn't expect you," she said. I looked at her like she was insane this is my house….I guess I can come home when I want.

"What do you have there Adam?" she asked.

"It's called a baby Jane," I told her shaking my head.

"I know it's a baby Adam, where ever you got it?" she asked.

"On an Island, her mother died and put her in my care," I told her.

"Adam you can't take care of a child, you're on the sea more than you are here," she said. Worried because she knew what's coming.

"Jane what was I supposed to do throw her over board? The child has no one, you'll have to help me by taking care of her while I'm away," I told.

"Oh no… no…. no…. no…. no Adam I can't care for a child….I know nothing about caring for a child. You will have to find her a home, she can't stay here," she said.

"Oh is that so….hummm well I guess you will just have to find yourself a new home as well, if I can't depend on you to help me out when I need it then you don't need to live in my home. So if you insist." I got up and started for the door.

"Wait," she paused…I can't believe you would do this to me," she said. I smiled at her."Okay," she sighed.

"I bought her a few things here and when I check in at Port Royal I'll stop back by and well get her what ever else she needs," I told her.

"Fine," she said, a little disgusted. "What did you name her? Or does she have a name at all," she asked.

"Sarah, Sarah Jane…." I smiled. "See I even named her after you," I said. "Oh yeah here put this up she is to have it when she turns seventeen, it was her mothers wish before she died." I told her handing her the necklace.

"What is it?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"I don't know just a chain with a swan on the end of it…Just put it up and well give it too her when she is older." I told her. She walked into her bedroom and put it in her jewelry box and returned as I handed her Sarah.

"I got to go the men are waiting for me," I told her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah okay, be safe, see you Shorty she said. As we walked out the door and hurried back to the ship.

Let me know what you think…. Review:


	3. SARAH JANE JAMISON

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

THE BLACK SWAN

BY: PEGGY MCDANIEL

CHAPTER THREE

SARAH JANE JAMISON

Sixteen years and nine months later…..

My name is Sarah Jane Jamison, I am seventeen today and I live in Exiter the most boringness town in the history of the world with my Aunt Jane.

My father is Captain Adam Jamison he is Captain of the Edward one, he keeps threatening to retire so he can spend time with me, and he never does Thank God….I see him four or five time's a year and even that is to much if you ask me.

So today is my birthday and he says he will be here…..please God don't let him come. He acts like his my father and he's never here I don't even know him that well and I would rather he stay on the sea. My Aunt Sarah raises me she is more like a mother to me and I like it that way and when ever I can…. I am getting the hell out of here, I want to see the world and get away from this dinky stupid town. I want to go some where that's fun and there's no stupid Royal army, rules and regulations that's all I hear the hell with their regulations.

I went into my room and laid on the bed and stared at my ceiling, I wonder what my real Mother and Father were like I thought to myself, Aunt Jane said they died and Adam brought me home as his ward, I can't get any more than that from her or Adam when he is home, just he found me in my dead mothers arms. He didn't even know my name so he plastered this name on me…

Knock, Knock, "Come in," I told her….. "Sarah, where have you been I have been looking everywhere for you, and you know your supposed to check in with me if your going to be out most of the day." She told me….

"Yes Aunt Jane, I'm sorry Aunt Jane," I chided…

"Don't you get snippy with me young lady," she told me in an angry voice.

"Aunt Jane I really am sorry but I am seventeen years old now and not a child any more, when are you going to start treating me like an adult?" I asked her.

"When you start acting like one," she said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said, laying back down on my bed.

"I have a birthday present for you," she said happily. I sat up and looked at her. "Well two actually," she said.

"What is it?" I asked. She handed me a small box that was wrapped first, as I unwrapped it and opened the box I noticed two silver combs lying in the box.

"Oh Aunt Jane there beautiful…. Thank you…." I told her and gave her a hug.

"You said two gifts," I told her.

"Yes I did, well actually this gift is from your mother," she said nonchalantly.

"From My Mother? You said my real mother was dead," I said.

"Oh, and so she is, but this is something she asked Adam to give you when you turned seventeen before she died," she said.

"Oh, so what is it?" I asked. Aunt Jane held out her hand and dropped this chain with a medallion into my hand, I picked it up and looked at it, and it was silver with a black swan in the center of the medallion,

"This is from my mother? What's it supposed to mean? "I asked.

"I don't know honey, I think it belonged to her from what Adam said she ripped it off her neck and handed it to him just before she died. I don't think it means anything it just something your mother wanted you to have." She said.

"Thanks Aunt Jane," I told her and hugged her again, "Your welcome, dinner is ready if you're hungry," she told me as I got off the bed and followed her into the dinning room.

We sat quietly and ate our dinner and when we finished, Aunt Jane sat there dosing off at the table.

"Aunt Jane why don't you go on to bed I will clean up in here," I told her.

"Oh sweetheart thank you….I am really tired, Mrs. Brown is about to have her baby and I was over there helping out and it completely wore me out," she told me. As she got up and kissed my cheek and mouthed a thank you to me again. I cleaned the table and washed the dishes and went in to bed myself.

The next morning I awoke and cleaned myself up and went into the parlor, there was a note lying on the end table. It read.

_**Dear Sarah,**_

_**I will be gone most of the day and probably into the night**_

_**Please be responsible and be in a decent hour,**_

_**Fix yourself something to eat and I will check on you when **_

_**I get home.**_

_**I love you. Aunt Jane.**_

Great alone again, well I am out of here, I walked to the pier and watched the ships come in and go out. I also did some window shopping, or should I say window dreaming, there was no way I would use my own money to buy anything I was saving to get the hell out of here and damn it I plan on doing just that.

I went over and sat on the bench that leaned against the stone wall and leaned back and looked out at the ocean, dreaming of the day I can escape this horrid town, when I heard a voice.

"Hello beautiful," he said, I looked around to see who he was talking too. There stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen, he was at least six foot two and long wavy blonde hair and the most beautiful ice blue eyes I had ever seen. When he spoke again.

"Hello beautiful," he said again. 

"Were you talking to me?" I asked.

"I don't see anyone else close by… do you?" he said with a little laugh.

"No… I guess not, who are you? I've never seen you around here before." I asked.

"Forgive me, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mathew but most people call me M.T., may I have the honor of knowing your name princess?" she asked.

"Sarah, my name is Sarah," I told him.

"Well hello Sarah." "Mathew," I said.

"What brings you to Port Exiter Mathew ask with a smile?"

"I live here," I told him.

"I see," he said.

"What brings you to Port Exiter?" if I may ask," he smiled at me and said.

"Business."

"Really, what kind of business?" I asked.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that, you know," he said, with a huge smile.

"May I join you my lady?" he asked.

"Oh of course," I told him. As he sat down next to me and turned to look into my eyes.

"You are very beautiful Sarah," he said. I blushed and said "Thank you," I looked at him very shyly as he laughed once again.

"Do you live close by Sarah?" He asked.

"Not far just down that road a piece it's a small cottage." I told him.

"Do you like it there Sarah?" he asked.

"I live with my Aunt Jane," I continued.

"But do you like it here?" He persisted.

"Yes and no," I said.

"Which means," he said. Still smiling.

"I love my Aunt, but I hate it here," I told him.

"I see," he said. "Would you like to take a walk with me Sarah?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "How do I know I can trust you?" he laughed again. "

"You are a treasure my dear," he said. While still laughing.

"Wouldn't you like a little adventure Sarah?" I looked at him and smiled, "Okay," I said.

He stood up and held out his hand for me to take as I did with pleasure, "Shall we? He asked." As he wrapped my hand in the crook of his arm and led me down this path.

We walked for awhile until we came to an opening in the glade, my eyes widened.

"This place is beautiful," I said in awe of this place.

"Do you like this place Sarah?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, I've never seen anything like it; I've lived here all my life why haven't I ever seen this place?" I told him.

"This is one of most favorite places in the whole world," he told me. I was plush and green with wild flowers growing everywhere, It had a waterfall that pilled over the mountain top and rolled along the rocks into a pond at the base, stream rose up and out of the water, the birds were singing, It was so beautiful and it made me feel so relaxed.

He took one figure and ran it along side of my cheek; it sent chills down my spine and through my body. I closed my eyes and he smiled at my reaction.

"That's exactly why I love it here." He smiled again. "No one knows of this place but me and now you, you won't tell anyone about our secret place now will you Sarah?" he asked.

"Of course not, I promised," I told him. "Why did you bring me here if this place is so special to you Mathew?" I asked him.

"There's something about you Sarah, something very special about you," he said, sweetly.

"Sarah, Will you meet me here tomorrow? I really would like to get to know you better, if you wouldn't mind that is," he asked.

"I would love to meet you here again Mathew, thank you," I smiled at him.

"But you must promise me something Sarah," he said, mysteriously.

"And that is Mathew?" I asked.

"You must promise not to tell anyone about our little, how should I put this, um charade," he said.

"Of course not Mathew I will not tell a soul, I promise," I told him with a smile.

I met Mathew every day for a week a couple of days I brought a picnic lunch with me and on the seventh day I met him I walked into the glade and Mathew was sitting by the stream day dreaming, I walked over behind him. "Mathew," I said as he turned and stood up and smiled, "Hello beautiful," he said. "I was wondering when you would get here princess," he said.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news princess," he told me. I lost my smile and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"What is it Mathew?" I said sadly.

"It's okay my sweet it's not that bad," he said, with a smile, "It's just I have to go away for awhile," he said, looking in my eyes for a reaction.

"Oh…." I said. Looking down at the ground, as tears pooled into my eyes. He lifted my face to look at him.

"Oh Sarah don't be sad, it won't be for long a month at the longest," he said, as a tear escaped and fell down my cheek, he place his hands one on each side of my face and with his thumb he wiped away the tear as he pressed his lips against mine softly. I moaned just slightly, he pulled away and looked into my eyes once again, he placed one of his hands on the base of my neck and the other around my waist and pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine once again a little harder and kissed me more passionately, I moved my hand up his chest feeling his hard bulging muscles he hid under his shirt and moved them up over his shoulders and around his neck. We were lost in each others kiss. He kissed my neck and behind my ear, "Oh Sarah," He moaned, leading him back to my lips once more. I could feel myself getting wet from the mere want of this man, I was falling hard for him and I felt like he was falling for me as well.

We spent the day together we talked about everything and we couldn't keep our hands off one another, weather it be him pushing my hair behind my shoulders and kissing my neck or me softly rubbing his arm or us holding hand, I laid my head on his shoulder and told him I wish he didn't have to go, and he wished he didn't have to either, but he had to it was business and he promised he would see me again as soon as possible. He laid his head against my forehead as I did mine as our arms were wrapped around one another and stared into each others eyes.

"Can't I write to you," I whined,

"I would be back before I received it princess," he told me.

"I have to go my love, I am sorry" he said, and sighed.

"I will miss you so much Mathew," I told him with tears in my eyes.

"I will miss you as well my love, please don't cry, I will see you soon," he said wiping the tears from my face. He kissed me once more passionately Sarah," he moaned, as he kissed my forehead and quickly disappeared into the trees.

I stood there in disbelief, that this man this god I was in love with walked away from me and I wouldn't see him for a month, what will I do if I can't see him for that long…"Mathew," I cried out loud. I fell to the ground and sobbed, I don't know how long I stayed there, and I rolled over and stared at the sky as the light grew dimmer.

I got up and walked down the path and to my home I walked in and Aunt Jane started yelling at me, "Where have you been young lady, I have been looking for you all day, do you know how worried I have been about you, did you know there were pirates in town today?" she said, I looked up at her in disbelief.

"There were pirates and I missed it….damn," I cursed.

"Language young lady," she said. "Go to your room until dinner is ready," she yelled.

I walked to my room and laid on the bed and thought to myself, my love is gone and I missed all the excitement in town that only happens once in a life time….figures I would miss it…

"Mathew," I cried out I rolled over and cried myself to sleep, Aunt Jane came in once to wake me for dinner and I told her I wasn't hungry and she left me to sleep.

The next morning I woke and again Aunt Jane was gone again taking care of some older people who had fell ill and she would be gone all day again. I sighed. And walked to Mathew and my special place.

I wondered around for awhile and thinking of my true love and wondered where he was at that exact moment, dreaming of where he was and watching him in my day dream kissing me and holding me tight.

I walked over to the hot stream and sat next to it, I closed my eyes dreaming of Mathew and him kissing me again when I became wet for him again. I rolled my fingers in the stream and it felt so warm and inviting, I looked around and there was no one around as usual and decided to take off my clothes and wade in, I sat on one of the rocks that was submerged under the water and it felt so good. I laid back against the shore and rubbed my hands over my body trying to pretend it was Mathew touching me, I softly pushed my hands across my breast and my nipples immediately became hard I moaned at the feeling, I rolled them between my thumb and first finger softly and it felt amazing, Mathew I moaned, I moved my other hand down my body to my mound and rubbed it sliding one of my fingers into my fold, I inhaled at the feeling which also made me jump I stroked myself a few times as my breathing became erratic and I couldn't believe I could feel this good doing it to myself and could only imagine how much better it would feel if Mathew touched me. I slid another finger in and stoked myself faster and rubbed my nub with my thumb as I began to push my hip and join the rhythm of my fingers I could feel my stomach muscles tighten and the muscles inside me tighten against my fingers I began to breath heavier and move my hips much faster, then suddenly my core exploded and I could feel my juices cover my fingers so warm and wet, I laid my head back and screamed "Mathew!" As I rode my high out and collapsed in the water.

I cleaned myself up and got out and dressed myself and laid on the plush green grass, feeling relieved and satisfied. Wow that felt so good I had never felt anything like it, but I still missed Mathew and wished it was him doing those things to me.

I went to our special place every day I started wearing less and less until I was down to just my dress, it was easier to remove and put back on and no one would know but me.

A month was up and I was so excited….I would see my sweet Mathew, I got up and dressed the same as I did everyday and made my way to our special place, when I arrived he wasn't there, maybe he was just a little late, I stayed there all day and he didn't come, I was so sad, I was thinking all kinds of things, like maybe he found someone new or he didn't like me any more. I made my way home and went straight to bed and cried myself to sleep once again.

Another week passed with no Mathew and I couldn't handle it any more, I was tired of this place and I was making plans to leave, I didn't tell Aunt Jane for fear she would tell Adam and I couldn't have him stop me.

Let me know what you think…Review….huggs


	4. MATHEW THOMAS KING

LEMON ALERT

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

THE BLACK SWAN

BY: PEGGY MCDANIEL

CHAPTER FOUR

MATHEW THOMAS KING

LEMON ALERT!

Aunt Jane had still been helping the sick and came home one night tired and not felling well, I told her I would fetch the doctor but she wouldn't hear of it said there were to many people that needed him more than she did right now that she was just tired and would go to bed and be fine come morning, she had been doing a lot lately so I didn't argue with her and let her go to bed as I did myself, the next morning I woke up and went into the parlor and Aunt Jane wasn't there and there was no note this time. She always left a note to let me know where she would be.

I began to worry so I went into her room and there she was still asleep in her bed, "oh thank god," I sighed. I walked up to her "Aunt Jane how do you feel this morning?" I asked but she didn't answer. My heart began to beat harder and I became cold and hot at the same time, I reached over and touched her to shake her awake, but she felt cold and clammy, "Aunt Jane," I could feel the tear began to fall, I ran to the doctors and told him what had happened, he told me he would come right away, I ran back home and she still hadn't moved I laid my head on the side of the bed and began to cry as the doctor came in.

I moved out of his way to let him examine her and crossed my fingers in hoping she was just sick and would be better soon.

The doctor turned to me and hugged me and told me he was sorry that she must have died sometime in the night, I dropped to the floor and began sobbing and screaming for my Aunt Jane, please come back to me don't leave me alone I begged, the doctor picked me up and carried me into the parlor and laid me on the sofa and got me some water, after I got myself together he told me he would send someone to make her ready for the funeral, I agreed and he left me alone in the house with my dead Aunt in the other room. I sat on that sofa the whole two days until they buried my Aunt Jane.

The doctor sent a message to Adam Jamison informing him that his sister was dead….it has been a week and he still hadn't come….Bastard! I screamed I hated him so much there were no word to describe how much I hated him all he had done to us I hoped he never came home and I never wanted to see him again. I went ahead with my plans to leave, I gathered all Aunt Jane's jewelry and what money she had hidden away and decided I was out of there, Mathew didn't come back and Aunt Jane was gone there was no reason to stay any longer.

I walked into town mainly to buy my ticket and I walked passed our path to our special place and the tears began to fall again, "Mathew," I cried, "Where are you," so I decided to walk down the path and visit our special place one last time before I left as I passed the last bend that led into the glade I seen a man standing next to the stream, I thought great someone else has found our place, well it didn't matter I was leaving anyway, I continued in when the closer I got to the hot spring the more I had the feeling I knew this man, my heart started beating fast could it be him, "Mathew," I said as the man turned around it was him…I ran to him as his face took on that brilliant smile, "Sarah," he called and I jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"Sarah, my beautiful princess," he whispered into my ear.

"Mathew, where have you been?" I cried. He sat me on my feet and looked me in my eyes.

"Sarah, I am so sorry something came up and this is as soon as I could get here, I was so afraid you would hate me for not coming back when I said," he said pulling me into his arms once again.

"I could never hate you my love, I missed you so much." "As I did you my princess," he pulled me to his lips and kissed me with all the love he had we moaned each others name in passion as he laid me on the plush green grass and stroked my face with his fingers as he stared me in the eyes.

"I love you Mathew so very much," I told him. He smiled at me.

"O Sarah, If you only knew how much I loved you," he said kissing me hard and long and again I became wet for him but this time he was here.

"Touch me Mathew, show me you love me," I begged. He looked at me and smiled as he unbuttoned my dress and laid it open, his eye became big when he seen I had nothing on beneath it.

"You have nothing on beneath this dress, you little vixen you," he smiled deviously.

"Touch me Mathew please." He kissed my neck and traveled down to my breasts as he kissed the pillows of my breast, he licked my nipples which caused me to arch my back into his face as he moaned, he messaged my breast and I moaned in pleasure.

He looked up at me and brought his lips to mine once more as his fingers found my mound and softly ran his hand across it, "Baby," he moaned. Sliding two fingers inside me I gasped with pleasure, "Your so wet for me honey as he stroked his finger in and out of me causing me to moan his name once again. His rhythm became more faster as he whispered in my ear, "Cum for me baby," as he buried his head into my hair and into my neck and he became faster and pushed deeper, "Oh Mathew I'm close baby," he raised up and looked into my eyes, "Do it baby cum for me now," he said as my core exploded and I rid out my high on his figures he said, "That's my girl." He removed his fingers and climbed over me and moved my legs apart and positioned himself above me, "Oh Sarah, are you sure you want this?" he asked, "Yes Mathew please, "Have you ever been with a man Sarah?" he asked. No Mathew," I told him as he slid into me slowly being careful not to hurt me, he stopped and put his lips to mine and kissed me hard as he pushed fast and hard, I screamed out and he stopped to give me a minute, still kissing me, he looked up at me.

"You okay," he asked, "Yes Mathew please don't stop," he smiled and pushed the rest of the way in, he shuttered with pleasure, "So tight princess," he said, as he began stoking his staff in and out of me, "Oh Mathew it feels so good," he moaned as he picked up speed and became harder, he would pull himself almost all the way out and slam into me as we both screamed in pleasure, "You like it this way honey?" he asked, "Oh God Yes," I answered, as he continued,

"Harder baby," I begged, and he complied, "I'm….ahhh….close…..ahhh…baby…Oh God Honey….pleeease b...be… r...readyyy…..Ohhh," he begged.

"I am b…baby…."I told him and with one, two , three more slams we were both screaming as we exploded onto each other and we rode out our high and collapsed on each other.

Our heart were beating so hard I was afraid they would penetrate the skin and make an appearance. Mathew rolled on his side and pulled me with him to rest on his chest.

"Oh baby that was….WOW, I have never felt like that before, your amazing, what have you done to me baby" he said. He pulled me up to his lips and kissed me passionately, "I love you so much baby, you are truly a very special woman," he told me.

"I love you to honey, so much." As he kissed me again.

We laid in the field for awhile just enjoying holding one another.

"Why am I so much different than other women you have been with?" I asked him.

He looked me in the eyes and pulled me up to his eye level. Most woman want it slow and easy, They complain if I hurt them, because I am so big, with you, you take all I can give you," he laughed "and the harder the better, I can enjoy it with you we both can when usually they enjoy it more than I do," he said.

"It's getting late baby," he said, I moaned not wanting him to leave me again.

I looked up at him, "Mathew," I said, "Yes my love," he answered, "Take me with you," I asked. He looked down at me and scanned my eyes, "You're serious," he said. "Of course I'm serious, I want to come with you, I don't want to be separated from you any more, please Mathew please let me come with you, I can pay my own passage way, please," I begged.

He looked at me and sit up next to me and pulled me up to him, and looked into my eyes.

"Baby where I go is no place for you, it's dangerous out there," He told me.

"I don't care," I whined. "I'm not afraid, I don't have anyone here any more, I'm all alone," I told him.

"What about you're Aunt?" He asked me.

"She died, last week," I told him.

"I'm so sorry baby, really I am, but I can't take you with me not where I'm going, but I will figure out something I will set you up somewhere, somewhere I can come visit," he said.

"You don't want me," I cried and lowered my head.

"That's not so my love, I want you more than you know, but the open sea is no place for a woman like you," he said.

"Like me!" I screamed, "What do you mean a woman like me!"

"Honey I meant it in a good way, your sweet and innocent, I don't want to see you hurt." He said kissing me softly on my lips.

"Fine, don't take me but I am not staying here, I'm booking my ticket today and I will be out of here by the end of the week," I told him. He wrinkled his brow and looked into space, thinking.

I jumped up and leaned down to pick up my dress when he noticed my necklace, he grabbed it and looked at it, as I dressed myself.

"Where did you get this?" he asked quickly. I looked at him and couldn't understand the look he had in his eyes.

"It was a present," I told him, nervously.

"Tell me where you got this!" he yelled.

"My mother left it to me when she died!" I yelled back. He eyes got big and he started pacing, he walked back to me, He grabbed my arms and looked at my face studied it.

"Who's your father?" he asked,

"I don't know, I was found on a beach in my dead mother's arms, she left this necklace for me, and I was to receive it on my seventeenth birthday. I told you that story,"

"Yes, but I didn't realize," he stopped, and looked at me again.

"Who found you on that beach?" he asked.

"Captain Adam Jamison of the Royal Fleet, Why?" I asked. He looked at me and began to laugh.

"What?" I asked, "What's so funny," I asked, with a smile on my face. He shook his head.

"Nothing baby," he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, he looked me in the eyes and studied them close….he smiled, "We were meant to be together princess," he said, "Book your passage on the next ship out of here, I'll find you, I promise, I don't care where you go, I'll find you," he said and kissed me passionately.

"Come on I'll walk you home, wait…Where is Captain Jamison now?" he asked.

"I don't know and I don't give a fuck," I told him. He looked at me with a smirk and laughed.

"You hate him that much?" he asked.

"You have no idea…I wish the Pirate's would sink his blasted ship with him on it." I told him. He laughed again

"Perfect," he said. "Becareful what you wish for my love."

"What is Mathew? Your confusing the hell out of me you know that right? Your not part of the Royal Fleet are you?" he laughed again.

"This much I can swear to you, I am not part of the Royal Fleet," he said with a chuckle.

"Sorry my love…. come on," he said as he walked me home, he stopped outside my door and looked at the cottage then at me, he kissed me hard and long…..

"I will find you, trust me my love," he told me. "I love you so much my love."

"I love you too Mathew," as the tears began to fall, he kissed my forehead and wiped away the tears….."Soon my love I promise, will be together soon," he said as he walked away laughing.

I didn't understand a word of what he said all I knew was he was interested in my necklace as I picked it up and looked at it, I shrugged my shoulders and went to get cleaned up, I walked back to town afterward and booked a cabin on a ship leaving tomorrow.

I walked back home when I passed a neighbor who gave me a dirty look.

"What the hell you looking at!" I scowled at her. I shook my head and was glad to leave this sorry excuse for a town.

I had the house all set with covers over all the furniture and my trunk was packed, I paid a boy to take my trunk to the dock to be loaded and I left Adam a note for when he comes home, that is if he ever comes home.

I left a note and pinned it to a post that stood directly in front of door when you come in he would never miss it, it simply said.

_**"Your sister died and seeing that you didn't think important enough to make an appearance,**_

_**I never want to see you again, I am of age and don't come looking for me….Ever!"**_

_**Sarah.**_

What did you think? Review please…..


	5. THE BLACK SWAN

LEMON ALERT!

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

THE BLACK SWAN

BY: PEGGY MCDANIEL

CHAPTER FIVE

THE BLACK SWAN

I grabbed my bag and headed to the docks. It didn't take long to get boarded and shown to my cabin.

Shortly after that we were at sea, there wasn't many on the ship, just two men on a business trip, after I got everything stowed away I ventured on board and walked around the ship.

I could feel the sea air blowing through my hair, I was petite only five foot two inches tall….my blonde hair flowed to my waist, I was so very small that the wind could very well pick me up and blow me into the sea, but I am too stubborn to let that happen I loved the smell of the sea air and the wind that blew through my hair.

Where the other two men stayed in there cabin until we made Port, where I enjoyed being on deck and smelling the salt air of the sea.

With each stop there was the Royal Fleet, I rolled my eyes thinking is there any place on this earth they didn't go. The last stop we made the captain came up to me.

"Miss. Where are you off to?" he asked.

"Anywhere where there is no Royal Fleet," I told him, he frowned.

"That will be very dangerous for you Miss are you sure that's what you want?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I want," I told him.

"Okay Miss there's an Island were off to next maybe it will be to your liking, but be warned we sail for dangerous waters as well, maybe you should stay in your cabin till we reach Port," he said.

"I will be fine Captain," I told him

"As you wish Miss," he said and he left me. We were at sea for four weeks and I was in my cabin when a rutcuss started up top I got up and wrapped a shawl around my shoulders and started to walk to my door, when the door flew opened and banged against the wall and a man stood there smiling at me, he was tall and he wore a red scarf on his head, his teeth were blackened, he had a dirty pullover shirt on and pants that were tight against him and boots that folded at the top.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing," he said, I backed up as he approached me.

"Leave me alone," I screamed at him.

"I won't hurt you Miss, the Captain will want to see you, he likes them young and sweet and he's not had a woman sense we left Port… Arg…." He crowed.

He grabbed me, I kicked at him and smacked him, and I was holding my own.

"You're a feisty little thing aren't ya lass," he laughed.

I punched the man a good one in his face, which pissed him off and he smacked me across my cheek and although it didn't knock me out, I saw stars to where I lost myself enough for him to drag me up top, he threw me to the deck, I could see the lower part of another man that stood behind me and I took him to be the Pirate's Captain.

"I've got a lively one here for you Captain, as I kicked and scratched to get loose, he threw me down on the deck again as I tried to get up the man who drug me up the steps put his foot on me to hold me down.

The man he was talking to walked up to him and punched him in the face, the man I thought was the Pirate's Captain reach out to offer me a hand up, I took it and stood up to face the Pirate's Captain, I gasped, for the one who stood in front of me was none other than Mathew. He smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mathew," I whispered,

"Captain M.T. King at your service Miss," he said, as he whispered in my ear. "Pretend you don't know me for the moment my dear, we don't want the crew of the ship thinking you're in league with me, do we," he said. I shook my head.

"Jewels," he called. "Aye Captain Sir," "Go to her cabin get her things her trunk put them on our ship." Aye Captain."

"Marcus," he called. "Aye Captain," take this wench to my quarters and guard the door see no hard comes to her, or you will answer to me!" he told him. "Aye Captain," as he grabbed my arm and drug me to the Pirate ship. "Come on Miss. I'll stow you in the Captain's quarters till he gets back," he threw me in and slammed shut the door behind me.

I stood up and looked around, thinking Mathew is a Pirate and not just any Pirate he's Captain, as a smile crossed my face. I knew he was different; the love of my life was all that I wanted I was ecstatic. This is why he couldn't take me with him; and now he's scuttling the ship I was on and accidently found me, If that's not fate I don't know what is, we were meant to be together, this proves it.

I waited for what seemed like an hour, I heard him coming my heart began to beat faster, I heard him ask Marcus where I was, "In your quarters Captain Sir," "Go help get everything stowed away," he ordered, "Aye Captain," then I heard the door open as Mathew stepped in and smiled at me, He closed the door and locked it behind him. He walked towards me.

"Sarah…. I told you I would find you," he said, as I ran to him and jumped into his arms, he kissed me hard, "Oh baby I missed you so much," I told him.

He brushed my hair away from my face, "I told you to be careful what you wish for didn't I," he said. He kissed me again.

"I missed you to my love," he whispered. He sat me down on my feet.

"So you know what I am now, does that bother you?" he asked.

"Are you kidding," I asked him. He smiled at me again. "It's exactly what I wanted," I told him.

"You wanted a Pirate as a lover?" he asked.

"Well I didn't know exactly what I wanted at the time but it's what I want now, it all fits," I told him.

"More than you think," he told me, I looked at him puzzled. He put his arm around me, "Come here my love," he walked me behind his desk and opened one of the drawers, he pulled out a large book and walked us over to the table, he laid the book on the table.

"Look at the front of it," he told me, I looked closer at the cover, there was a carving of a black swan itched into the cover, I looked at him puzzled as I grabbed my necklace and compared the two. I looked at him.

"There the same," I said.

"Yes, this is the symbol of this ship, The Black Swan.

"How did I get this," I asked him. He opened the book to a journal that was written eighteen years ago." It was written by the captain of the ship back then, it reads that the ship was attacked and the Captains wife and child was on board…. to save his family he put them in a boat with three men and sent them ashore, but the boat was attacked with no survivors or so was thought, but the Black Swan got away without being seen by the Fleet but the Coral was sank.

"So you're telling me that the Captain of this ship was my true father and when my mother was dying she gave me to Captain Jamison to raise me as his own," I said.

"Yes Sarah, the proof is that necklace you said that your mother made the good Captain promise to give you the necklace when you came of age, your mother had such a necklace, her husband had it made for her and only her, there's only one in existence my love….it was your mothers and you wear it now.

"So what happened to my real father?" I asked.

"He grieved, so much so that he put himself in harms way, I was the first mate's son at the time on this ship.

"And when I grew up…." "You took over as Captain of the Black Swan," I finished for him.

"At your service my lady," he smiled.

"So I am a Pirates daughter," I said.

"Not just any Pirate my love, Captain Jonas Blood's daughter, your mothers name was Lucy," he said.

"Jonas and Lucy," I pronounced their names.

"Yes Sarah, your true name is Charlotte Gene Blood," he told me.

"But you can not use the name Blood," he said.

"Why," I asked.

"Jonas had many enemies if they knew you were still alive they would try to kill you," he said.

"Well I can't use the name Jamison either, my so called father will hunt me down and find me," I told him.

"You're absolutely right, that's why I have an idea, if you're okay with it," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You marry me, you will carry my name," he said.

"You don't have enemies?" I asked him.

"Sure I do, but I'm alive, no one would dare harm you for fear of me," he said. As he smiled at me.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Do you want to marry me Mathew?" I asked. He put his arms around me and held me close to him.

"Yes my love, I do love you, I can't imagine you not being in my life. Marry me and become Mrs. Mathew Thomas King, he said, kissing me passionately. Mmm I moaned.

"I will be your wife Mathew," I told him as he smiled and picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me again. He put my feet on the floor.

"Come here baby," he said as I followed him to his desk. He dug in his drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote out our marriage license. "Sign here baby," he said. "What name?" I asked. "Charlotte Gene Blood," he said. He took the pen and signed Mathew Thomas King, "Wait here," he said. As he walked out of the door and yelled "Marcus and Jewels to my quarters now!" he commanded. He came back in and sat back down at his desk as I stood next to him.

The men knocked on the door. "Enter," he commanded. "Captain," they both said at the same time. "Make your mark on this paper, here and here," he ordered as he pointed where to mark.

They both signed their names; Mathew pressed the paper with a dome shaped bronze color stamp. "It's done," he said, smiling up at me as I smiled back. "Just like that?" I asked. "Just like that," he said. I shook my head. And smiled at him. He looked at the two men that still stood next to his desk. "Gentlemen meet my wife, Charlotte King," he said, with a chuckle. The two men looked at each other and then at him looking confused.

"I've known her a while now it was luck we found her on that ship, she is also Captain Jonas Blood's daughter," he said with a chuckle.

"I thought she was dead Captain Sir," Marcus said.

"She was found in her dead mothers arms and raised as another; I will make an announcement later. Show them your necklace love," he said. I pulled out my necklace and showed it to the two men. They both gasped, and looked at her. "She does look like the Captain's Mrs." Jewels said. "Yes she does," Marcus said. "You're excused," Mathew told them. "Aye Sir," they both said and left his quarters. Mathew got up and walked across the room and locked the door back and came back over to me and wrapped his arms around me, he picked me up and laid me on his bunk, and he lay down next to me and kissed me passionately.

"I want to consummate the marriage my love. I want to make love to my wife." I placed my hands one on each side of his face, and drew him down on top of me and kissed him, "My love," he said raising my night gown and removed it over my head and removed my panties, and laid down on top of me sliding his staff into me, "Mathew" I moaned, he closed his eyes "awe," he moaned, "your so wet for me my love," he smiled, "you want it hard or slow and easy my love." "Start out slowly baby and end it hard and deep," I told him. "A woman after my own heart" he said. As he slowly stroked all the way into me until he hit the back of my wall, "awe," he moaned. "It feels so good baby," I told him, "it will get better my love," as he kissed me again and again. He looked at me still pushing in and out.

"I love you C.G.," he said, "OH Baby, I love you too," He was beginning to speed up, "Baby," he moaned, "Harder baby," I begged, as he slammed into me, "Awe Yes," he moaned.

"Harder baby please," I begged, "OH God Baby," he moaned, "Yes, Yes, Yes, he moaned.

"You want it harder honey?" he asked, "please baby," I begged again. "God I love you," as he slammed even harder and we both were screaming with every push. He slammed me harder and harder over and over and over again, Mathew was dripping in sweat and our breathing was heavy and our hearts beating out of our chest, "Almost there honey….Aye…..almost…..Yes…..Yes , as he hit his climax hard and pushed me over the top….OHHHHH GODDDD I moaned, as we rode out our high and collapsed with so much pleasure, he kissed me passionately. We lay next to one another on his small bunk staring at one another,

"You're amazing," he said. I smiled at him.

"So are you," I said.

"I missed you so much my love I've done nothing but dream of you day and night," he told me. I laid my hand on his face. "You're all I dream of too baby," I told him.

He laid and looked at me and smile. We consummated the marriage no backing out now he said with a laugh. And I shook my head a laughed right along with him and I told him I wouldn't if I could anyway, he looked at me and smiled.

"My love there's one thing…..While were on ship my name is M.T. or just Captain okay?" I looked at him. "I love how you call me Mathew but on the ship it's M.T. or Captain, Okay love?" he asked.

"Of course baby," I said. "I will call you C.G. that will be you new name do you agree? He smiled. "No more Sarah or Charlotte okay? He asked.

"Of course baby, I kind of like the initial thing it's kind of mysterious," I told him with a smile. He smiled back and said "let's go tell the men."

"We got up and dressed, "um; M.T." I said. He turned around with a huge grin on his face, "Yes my love." "My clothes…. where are they?" I asked him.

"There in your quarters my love."

"I have my own quarters?"

"Yes my love….I will come to you, this is the Captain quarters the place where I do my business and used to sleep, but now I will come to your quarters and only do business in here."

I looked down and blushed. He smiled. "What is it my love?" He asked. I shook my head. He walked over to me and laid his hand under my chin and pulled my face to look at him. "Tell me my love, there must be no secrets between us….ever…." he said. I smiled. "No there shouldn't and it's nothing like that….it's well we have never really sleep together, I mean really sleep, sleep together," a grin came across his face.

"No we haven't a new experience if we ever do get any sleep," he said with a laugh, but I will enjoy waking up to you every morning for the rest of our lives," he told me.

"So will I baby," I told him looking at him with all the love I have for him. He pulled me close to him and kissed me again, he stared down at me, "You truly are beautiful my love, the men will know not to touch you, but if one ever does you must come and tell me right away. Is that understood my love?" "Yes baby."

"The men can be….Well you will see, take care around them my love."

"I can handle myself Captain," I said coolly. He laughed.


	6. MRS MT KING

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

CHAPTER SIX

MRS. C.G. KING

"I just bet you can," he smiled. Come on let's go my love." He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out the door and top side, and then up more steps to what they called the poop deck. It also had the wheel house that sat there, I stood there next to him and looked around the ship and noticed the mast's…they where huge and a top them was a flag with a skull and cross bones and next to that was a white flag with a Black Swan on it. I smiled with the pleasure of seeing it.

M.T. rang the bell to get his men's attention, his first mate a tall and lanky man with an eye patch on and long tossed hair with a three cornered hat and under his hat was a red bandana. He yelled "Hop to mate's," very loudly. The men gathered around on the lower deck. The men seen me standing next to the Captain and they were whistling and yelling at me, hey beautiful some of them screamed, and want to go to my quarters sweet thing, I'll show you what a real man feels like. "Quiet you sea dog's the Captain has an announcement to make," the first mate screamed. "Quiet!" he yelled louder, as they seem to just be mumbling now.

Mathew spoke, "Men the woman you see before you is no mere woman, this woman is Captain Jonas Blood's daughter," they all got really quiet, "She's dead," one man said.

"No she's not, she was found in her dead mothers arms and was raised by another, I found her a few months ago, and she wears her mother's necklace." They all gasped. "No one other than you men on this ship must ever know who she really is, is that understood?" "Aye Captain," they said lightly. "Is that understood!" he yelled causing me to jump. "Aye Captain," they all yelled, in agreement.

"She is also my wife," they all laughed. "If anyone of you even look's at her the wrong way, you will dance with Jack Ketch or you will be keelhauled or maybe you would rather kiss the gunner daughter," he said as they all swallowed hard, "Is that understood?" "Aye Captain," they yelled again.

"She will stay on this ship for a couple of more week's until we make Port at Ship Wreak Bay so take care all of you….your dismissed." He yelled. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around me, and looked at me and said, "I'll take you to your quarters Mrs. King," as he smiled at me and I smiled back. He kissed me and walked me to our quarters; he opened the door, and motioned me to go in. "After you my lady." I walked in and seen my truck leaning against the wall, I noticed the bed was larger and one side of the wall had window lined side by side from the ceiling to the floor and there was also side tables on each side of the bed and a desk that stood close to the door and a water closet that was closed in with a door to the right of the bed. Mathew walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "Isn't this much better than my quarters my love?" I leaned back against him, "Yes baby it is much better," I turned to face him.

"I want to pleasure you Captain," I told him as he smiled. "You will be the death of me wench," he said, as he lowered his pants and I stooped to my knees and took him in my mouth, he inhaled through his teeth and grabbed my hair as I licked the tip of his shaft and down the sides and sucked him deep into my mouth once again hitting the back of my throat as he moaned. I pushed him in and out of my mouth while sucking picking up speed as I moved along, "Bloody hell," he moaned. I kept it up for awhile before he started jerking his hips to join my motion taking care not to jerk to far into my mouth as he growled like a wild animal, "Oh Baby I'm going to cum," he warned….but it didn't deter me, he became ridged as he threw his head back and screamed my name as he held himself deep in my throat and his warm seed ran down my throat, he stayed there a few seconds as I licked him clean and he rode out his high and then pulled me to his lips and kissed me hard, our lips rolled together as one as his tongue ask permission to enter and I slowly opened my mouth for him to gain entrance, his tongue touched mine and they danced together bringing us to a panting stage and to me moaning, he carried me to the bed and laid me on it him following never leaving my lips, his hand found every part of me which sent shivers through my whole body, he released me and looked deep into my eyes, "You truly are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld," he whispered. "I am truly blessed to have found you and made you mine," he continued. "I love you with everything in me, you are my heart and my soul, and you are part of me now that I will never lose, for if I do, I wish never to live again." A tear ran down my face as he wiped it away and kissed me again.

He had meant every word of it and I knew it and I was the better for it, for I felt the same way.

"He pulled his self away from me dressing his self, he looked at me, I must leave you for awhile my love there are things I must take care of," he said. "Aye Captain," I whisper seductively, he smiled. "You will be in my thought the whole time and I shall return and be here when you wake, rest my love you are home, as he reached down and kissed me on my nose and winked at me. He backed away and smiled and mouthed I love you, turned and exited the door.

I pulled myself up on the pillow and crawled under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up it was light and I could see the water caps outside our window, I also felt Mathews arms wrapped around me and fell his body behind me and his warm breath against my neck, and it made me smile and feel all warm inside.

I turned to face him as he slept, he truly was so handsome, and I moved his hair from his face and watched him sleep. God I loved this man with everything I had in me. So many responsibilities and taking care of so many and still wanting me by his side, running constantly from the Royal Fleet for his life in fact. But he loved the life and the thrill of it all.

It was a dangerous game one he enjoyed and as his wife I will stand by his side through it all and die with him if that be his destiny. I love this man with all my heart with all my soul; he is my life now till the end of our time.

His eye opened and seen me looking at him, he smile. "Good morning my love," he said.

Were you watching me sleep?" he chuckled. I smiled back at him. "Yes, you're just as beautiful when you sleep," I told him, he laughed and pulled me on top of him and kissed me.

"I want to make love to you my love," he told me and kissed me again and rolled me on my back and lay on top of me, and then there was banging on the door, which made me jump.

Mathew's face took on a scowl and growled, "Oh Bloody Hell, this better be good, he rolled off of me. And he growled again. "Enter," he yelled as a man opened the door and stepped in.

PIRATE JARGIN

**Sea dog** - An experienced seaman.

**Jack Ketch** - The hangman. To dance with Jack Ketch is to hang.

**Keelhaul** - Punishment by dragging under the ship, from one side to the other. The victim of a keelhauling would be half-drowned, or worse, and lacerated by the barnacles that grew beneath the ship.

**Kiss the gunner's daughter** - A punishment: to be bent over one of the ship's guns and flogged.

This chapter is a little shorter sorry it just worked out that way…..don't forget to Review please…huggs


	7. COLD BLOODED

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

CHAPTER SEVEN

COLD BLOODED

"There's a ship approaching Captain," he said. Mathew looked at me and swallowed hard, "Shit," he said, "Stay here in the cabin my love." He jumped up and pulled on his pants and boots, he leaned over and kissed me, "I love you," he said before leaving me alone, I jumped up and went to the window to see what I could see, and I seen it a ship it hadn't turned as of yet it was one of the Edwards a Fleet ship, I took a deep breath, and scowled and growled to myself. I ran to my trunk and found a dress, I ripped out the slip part which made it lighter and put nothing else under it.

I ran to the window to see which one it was it should be closer by now, but I still couldn't see which Edward it was, I ran to the desk where a scarf laid I grabbed it and tied it around my hair and grabbed my boots and slipped them on and back to the window once again to get a closer look. I took a deep breath and my heart began to beat strong and my breath took on a heavy air. My eyes saw red and I growled out The Edward One, that son of a bitch will not hurt my Mathew, I will kill him myself before I would let that happen. I ran to the door and flung it open and ran dead into the mate that had warned us.

I tried to run past him and he grabbed me. "No Mrs. the Captain gave a direct order to keep you in your quarters."

"I have to get top side," I pulled myself away from him and tried to run he caught me again and threw me in my quarters and closed the door, I ripped the door open again, "Get the hell out of my way you sea dog and I plowed into him and knocked him against the far wall and punched him as hard as I could in the mouth, and ran top side, he was on my heels, but I made it to the deck. He caught me at the same time Mathew seen me, "I told you to keep her in her quarters," he yelled.

"I have to talk to you Captain it's important," he looked at me, "Bring her to me," he ordered.

And at the same time, "Ready the cannon's," as the first mate barked out the same orders.

I ran to my husband he looked over at the man who was suppose to be guarding me, he seen his lip was bleeding, and he looked down at me, and shook his head, "C.G. there's a reason why I give orders it's to keep everyone safe on this ship," he growled. "I am sorry Captain, but that ship is Adam's," he looked at me, he was trying to think what to do, his eyes wondered all over trying to make a decision.

I leaned over and pulled him down to me. "Sink her, my love, sink her for me…." I said it and I said it with a cold heart, and I meant every word of it, I wanted to watch her go down and I wanted to see every last man on that ship die but no one as much as I did Captain Adam Jamison.

I put my hand on his arm as he looked down at me once more.

"Kill that son of a bitch, Kill him for me, for our love," he looked at me in disbelief, he seen the coldness in my eyes, he seen the hate on my face, he smiled and said "For you my love."

"Mrs. Come with me," the man that had guarded me before grabbed my arm, as I struggled to free myself.

"Leave her," Mathew told him he looked at me, "She's with me." I smiled at him. "Thank you," he smiled and winked at me and returned to bark out orders to his men.

The Edward one pulled next to our ship as Mathew screamed, "Fire!" and his first mate echoed the same orders only louder. The guns when off as well as the guns from the Edward one, one of the balls skipped across the deck and hit the Rowlock as it exploded and pieces of wood splintered and flew across the deck striking me in the arm, but I didn't flinch.

The guns were hitting them worse as there huge mast fell across there deck and into the water, piece by piece there ship was coming apart as we keep firing…I looked over at there ship to see there commander standing on there poop deck and more importantly he saw me his eye became large and I could almost read his lips as he stood there in surprise.

I grinned at him an evil sort of grin to show him you will die you bastard, as he was still froze in his spot, Mathew seen his surprise and looked at me and put his arm around me and pulled me close, "It's okay honey," he said trying to console me.

I grinned at him, "You bet your ass it is," I said…. as Mathew looked back at me and smiled and shook his head and looked over and bowed to the commander, as his men fell into the sea and his ship was breaking apart. There guns went silent as Mathew gave the order to circle around to the other side to stay clear of the whirlpool, before we could get to the other side the Edward one went to meet ole Davy Jones, I had a scents of calm come over me, I didn't see if Adam was on that ship or not, but it was his ship at one time.

There was one man floating in the Capps, I slowly walked passed Mathew and made my way to the deck below and stood beside Marcus I looked down at Marcus's waist and seen his pistol in his belt I pulled it out as he tried to resist I pointed it at him with the look of murder in my eyes, he held up his hands and backed away, I turned to the man that was floating in the Capps and pointed it at him, He looked at me just realizing who I was, I could read his lips as he mouthed Sarah, I pulled the trigger and put a bullet between his eyes…."Good bye Shorty…." I said. As Mathew came to my side he relived me of Marcus's pistol and handed it back to him.

I stood at the railing and looked out to see no one survived and I sighed.

Mathew yelled, "Check for damages!" as the first mate yelled out the same orders.

Mathew grabbed my waist and turned me to him; I looked into his eyes and smiled, as he smiled back.

"You alright my love,"

"Fine, thank you Captain," he smiled again, "you are something else wench," he said as he looked down and seen blood trickling down my arm.

"Your hurt," he said with a shaky voice, I looked down and seen the blood. "I will be okay," I told him.

"Jewel's bring some water and medicine to C.G. quarters, hop to man,"

As Mathew picked me up and carried me to our quarters and sat me on the edge of the bed, he bent down to see how bad it was as Jewel's came in with the water, Jewel's find me something to take this piece of wood out of her arm," he yelled. "Aye Captain," and ran out of the cabin,

Mathew ran over to fetch the pan of water and sat it on the floor at my feet and rung out the rag and cleaned the blood around the wound.

"I'm fine Mathew," I told him once again. "Sit still I've got to get this piece of wood out," he said looking into my eyes, I smiled at him and reached in and kissed his lip softly, he chuckled and shook his head.

Jewels came back with some sort of tool to pull out the piece of wood and some clean rags to wrap my arm in.

Mathew looked at me and said, "This is going to hurt my love….I'm sorry," as he brought the tool and grabbed hold of the large piece of wood that was lodged in my arm he held himself to me and grabbed my arm with one hand and pulled the large piece of wood out with the other as the blood flowed down my arm, he grabbed the rag and laid it against the wound to stop the bleeding and I didn't even flinch, he looked into my eyes once again as I stared out into nothingness as he finished his work on my arm, he bandaged it and handed the pan to Jewels to dispose of it.

Mathew sat down beside me and looked out to sea through the windows, he had a worried look on his face, as I turned to him and looked at him, I put my hand on the side of his face and turned it towards me and looked into his eyes, I reached over and kissed his lips and told him I loved him.

"Talk to me C.G." is all he said.

"What would you like to talk about baby," I asked him. He stared at me for a minute.

"I'm not sure how to take you yet, I've never seen this side of you before, it's sexy yes but… you need to talk to me." He said.

"Why do you hate him so bad, and don't tell me it's because he wasn't there when you Aunt died, because it goes deeper than that, I can see that." He said.

"Is it because he was never there for you, did he hurt you in some other way?"

I looked at him with rage all I could see was red through my eyes. "You know nothing about it, I snapped and got up and marched across the room and opened the door to leave but Mathew caught up to me and slammed the door before I could get out.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him and held my head against his chest.

"Baby talk to me please," he begged.

I looked up at him a tear ran down my face.

"You know how I hate the Fleet."

"Yes, but I seen, I was there, you shot a man in cold blood someone you knew, hell he mouthed your name and you still shot him between his eyes," he said.

"He seen me, what if he got picked up and he told that he seen me on the Black Swan, then what?" I told him.

"Was that Jamison on deck?" he asked.

"No, that was commander Masters. I don't even know if Adam was even on that ship, so to me he is still alive." I told him. I looked up at Mathew, "I will not allow you to be hurt…. Ever, I will die first," I told him. He smiled at me. "Spoken like a true Pirate," he said.

"Now are you alright?" he asked.

"Why do you keep asking me that? I yelled.

"Because I just took a big chunk of wood out of your arm and you didn't even flinch, that would have brought down a grown man," he said a little louder than normal.

"I've learned how to control my feeling when it comes to pain if I have too," I told him.

"Pain," he said, "I'm picking out key words here C.G. you will tell me one day," he said. He kissed me on the neck.

"I hate the Royal Fleet and if I have to shoot every one of them one by one then I will do so, I told him with malice.

Mathew put his hand on the side of my face, and looked into my eyes, as mine softened, he smiled, "I love you Mrs. King," he said. "And I love you Captain King.

PIRATE JARGIN

Rullock: the cutaway or notch on the side rail, of a boat or ship.

**Poop deck** - The highest deck at the aft end of a large ship. Smaller ships don't have a poop; the highest part aft is the **quarterdeck**

**Wench** - An individual of the female persuasion. "Saucy" is a good adjective to add to this, and if ye can get away with "Me proud beauty!," more power to ye.

**Davy Jones' locker** - The bottom of the sea.

So what did you think? Please review….huggs


	8. FORMING A PLAN

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

THE BLACK SWAN

BY: PEGGY MCDANIEL

CHAPTER 8

FORMING A PLAN

"You want to go with me to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure baby, I'm starved." I said, as Mathew laughed and pulled me to the galley.

Mathew pulled a chair out for me and I sat down and he sat down next to me.

There were biscuits and gravy and eggs, I just ate biscuits and gravy.

"This is really good," I told him.

"Cookie with be so pleased," he said then laughed and I laughed with him.

The men were sitting there looking at me, I looked back at them.

"What," I asked them. They didn't say anything.

"Captain, why are these men sitting here staring at me like that?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it love," he said.

"No… I want to know," I said. I looked at Mathew, and he sighed.

"Answer her," he commanded.

Marcus spoke up, "Well Mrs. we just never seen a woman do what you did out there today," he said.

"And that was?" I waited for them to answer.

"Want to take out one of the Royal Fleet and shoot a man the way you did," he finished.

"Okay, if I wasn't on this ship would you have done what I did?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but I'm a man," he said.

"So because I'm not a man I am incapable of doing this thing's. He shrugged his shoulders.

I stood up and I looked at the men… "I hate the "Royal Fleet amongst others, I wanted every man on that ship to die, my reasons are my own.

It doesn't matter who did it or weather it was a woman or a man, the point being it was done and I for one am glad it's done, and I would do it again without thinking twice about it.

"You." I pointed to the man who guarded my room, "I'm sorry I hurt you, you were just following orders," I said.

"You got one hell of a left hook lady" he said and C.G. you have the Blood lineage in you because that's exactly what your father would have done, he said.

I smiled and shook my head and sat down and finished eating.

The men looked up to me after that day, they talked all the time about what a great Pirate I was already becoming and that I just found out about my linage.

They were constantly trying to talk M.T. out of dropping me off at the next Port.

They would tell him stuff like, what if she you get her settled into town and some one pisses her off and she goes off on them and kills them then what are you going to do….

Or what if Jamison finds her. Mathew hated that one, he visibly shook when someone mentions his name, but he knew I would kill him without pause and he didn't really understand why or the real reason behind it.

But he did worry about that one, that they would hang me before Mathew could get to me and save me and I think he was really considering leaving me on board, because one day the guys were on him again about leaving me on board and I told them "I could handle myself" and Mathew said "yeah that's what I'm afraid of." Everyone just laughed.

One day we were pulling into Port, it was a little place full of settlers, we were buying supplies to last till we got to our final destination, We were getting ready to exit the ship, when I seen a man there I knew from somewhere, then it dawned on me and I froze, I looked at Mathew and he looked at me.

"Are you alright my love?" he asked.

My heart began to beat fast I began to sweat little beads of sweat formed on my upper lip, Mathew seen the hate growing in my eyes.

"C.G." he said to me, "what is it?" I looked over at Marcus on my right his fire arm was in his belt once again I reached over and grabbed his fire arm as Mathew grabbed me and snatched the fire arm out of my hand in one swift move and swung me around into his arms I began to shake and took me to our quarters and threw me on the bed.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked, as he paced the floor. "Who was that man?" he asked again.

"His name is Paul Marcus his one of the men who sank the Coral, when they found me.

Ten to one….he's probably one of the men that killed my mother." I told him. He looked at me and sighed.

"Look, I sympathize with you my love, I really do, but you can't go around killing people in broad daylight with witnesses.

Will have every ship in the Fleet on our asses all at once and we can't win if there all there trying to blow are asses out of the water.

I promise will get him…. but my way but not out in the open.

You really have to work on controlling your self my love," he said.

He walked over to me and bent down in front of me and held on to my hands."I know that there something else you haven't told me yet, and I also know that you will tell me when your ready, just know that I love you and I'm here for you, but please try to control yourself, think before reacting." He said. "Okay baby," he said.

Yes…. I'm sorry and I will try," I told him. "Thank you," he said.

He put his arm around my waist and started to walk out with me when I stopped him, he looked down at me, I looked up at him…."I love you Captain," he smiled at me and kissed me and said, "Come on love," we got back on deck and Mathew handed Marcus back his fire arm.

"I wish you would buy her, her own fire arm so she would quit stealing mine." Marcus said.

Mathew laughed. "No way she would be shooting everyone in sight." Marcus laughed.

"You say that like it a bad thing." Marcus said, and Mathew rolled his eyes, don't encourage her, Mathew said.

"Lets get supplies and get the hell out of here, if that man is a Captain in the Fleet their probably be here soon," Mathew said.

So we hurried off to get supplies, we got our supplies and got back on the ship.

I stood there watching Captain Paul Marcus talking to some people, Mathew walked up to me,

"Love, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Mathew, um….Captain I have an idea." I told him.

"What is it love?" he asked.

"What if I go talk to Captain Marcus," I said, still looking at the man.

"Why?" he asked.

"What if this Marcus sees Jamison if he is still alive and tells him your out this way, Then he comes looking for you," He said.

"You can pick me up down the way a bit in the dingy I'll be off shore while there looking for me here," I told him.

"You're very dangerous woman you know that love," he said smiling.

"Yes and you love me just the way I am," I told him.

"Yes I do my love," he agreed.

"Alright it's probably a good idea to know what's going on, but I want you to hurry up and get back on board…In one piece," He told me as he kissed me.

"Okay, we'll be about a hundred yard up starboard side of the Island. You walk away from him when your done and if he follows you wait till you get him in the bush before you kill him, no witness baby remember that….please….." He begged "Or better yet just loose him, okay love," he said.

"Yes baby," I told him. He smiled and handed me a pistol and I stored it away so no one would see it.

"Don't shoot him on the dock," he said. I laughed. "I won't baby, I promise…"

"Let her off the ship," he ordered. "Be careful my love." I shook my head and kissed him. He smiled at me as I walked off the ship.

I watched as the Black Swan floated out of sight. When they were gone I walked up behind Captain Marcus.

"Hello Captain," I said as he turned around.

"Sarah, what on earth are you doing way out here?"

"Oh just traveling," I said.

"I see. You know I was really sad to hear about your Aunt Jane," he said. I bowed my head.

"Thank you, it was a bad time for me," I told him.

"Yes, I can see how it would be," he said.

"So what brings you all the way out here?" I asked him.

"Business actually," he said.

"Business what kind of business can a Captain of Port Royal have all the way out here?" I asked.

"Were thinking about putting a Fleet station out here, so we won't have to go so far to get back to Port Royal," he said.

"Really, well I kind of feel sorry for the families of the Fleet who will not get to see their families even less if you open a Fleet station way out here." I told him. I was getting more pissed by the minute.

"Yeah but, that's just part of being in the Fleet he said. Grrrrr, keep your temper C.G., keep your temper, I told myself.

"Speaking of that have you seen my father?" I asked. Not really caring but I would like to know if he was dead yet.

"Yes as a mater of fact he's on the Edward three he took over after Captain Marker passed away a year ago," he said.

"Really," I said. I hadn't heard.

"You haven't seen or talked to him sense?" he asked.

"No I haven't, it's probably been three years sense I've seen him," I said.

"That's too bad dear and having to go through you pour Aunt's dead alone, it must have been so tuff for you, poor, poor dear." He went on and on.

"So when do you leave?" I try not to sound nautical.

"In about three hours, He looks at his pocket watch.

"The Edward six is picking me up. It is said that the Black Swan has been seen in these waters," he said.

What an idiot the Black Swan sat right at this Port and he didn't even see her….I shook my head.

"As soon as they pick me up we are to meet up with the Edward three and we together will set sail to find the Black Swan," he said.

"Well that's too bad I was hoping that if you were going to be here this evening we could have dinner together to catch up on old times," I said. Knowing I would rather be dead than to share anything with this parasite.

"Yes well that is to bad, maybe another time," he said.

"Yes of course, well I had better get back, you take care out there and give my father my love will you do that for me?" I asked.

"I sure will Sarah, bye now," I said as I turned and hurried to the other side of the Island where Marcus was waiting for me in the dingy.

What do you think? She's a little she devil isn't … I love her….please review…thanks huggs


	9. REVEALED

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

THE BLACK SWAN

BY: PEGGY MCDANIEL

CHAPTER NINE

REVEALED

When I was back on board I told Mathew everything that Captain Marcus told me, and Mathew was very upset about the Fleeting station they were going to put up out here.

"No, no….no…no….no….they can't do that not this far out, that would shut out every Pirate on the sea." Mathew said. "No is right their families don't see then enough the way it is, they might as well be dead to their families if they put that stupid station in way the hell out here."

I told him. Mathew looked at me, "Anyway the Edward six is picking him up in three hours well two now and there suppose to meet up with the Edward three at the point. Mathew was still watching me.

"Why?" he asked.

Their hunting for the Black Swam," I told him. He lowered his head and sighed…."shit!"

He began to pace back and forth, trying to think of what to do next.

"I've got an idea…..If you would like to hear it," I told him. He stopped his pacing and looked at me.

"What Love?" he asked.

I cleared my throat and began. "We take out the Edward six before it meets up with the Edward three, when the Edward six doesn't show up they'll come here to Port to hunt for the Edward six, then we can take them out as well." I told him.

Mathew just stared at me for a few minutes trying to go over the plan to see if it would work or not.

"What if we just leave now they'll never catch up to us?" Mathew said.

"True but who's to say they won't look for us at the next Port or even come to Ship Wreak Island," I told him.

He thought about what I just said while staring at me.

he walked up to me an wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close and kissed me on the side of my head and held me there for a few minutes, almost like he needed me there close to feel me as he worked out a problem, and I didn't mind he felt good in my arms his scent of fresh air and sea salt sent me to a world of my own when I was in his arms so I just stayed there and enjoyed the feel of him, while he thought. And when he pulled away I pouted, and he smiled at me before he finished talking to me.

They won't go to Ship Wreak Island," he said.

"There hunting the Black Swan baby, that's exactly where they'll go," I told him.

He looked at me again….and sighed. "Your right they would go there if there hunting us that's the first place they'll look," he agreed.

He looked at me and hugged me again, then pulled away from me and walked across the room and stopped turned around and looked at me once more.

"What if I do what you say we take out the six first, but we won't wait for the three to dock we can take it out before it gets here." He said.

"No….I want it to dock," I told him as my eyes glazed over and Mathew noticed…. he wrinkled his brow, trying to figure out what I had in mind now…

"Why do you want it do dock my love?" he was almost afraid to ask. I smiled at him with my little evil smirk which worried him immensely and I continued.

"Jamison is on that ship, he took it over after the other Captain died." I looked at Mathew, with a serious face and the hate I felt for this man was written all over my face, my eyes red with want a want to make this man pay for what he did to me to Aunt Jane, I hated him with all that was in me and pay back was a bitch and he will feel my wrath before I was finished with him.

"We will take him out when we sink his ship," Mathew said. I looked at him.

"I want to kill him, I want him to see who's killing him," I told Mathew.

Mathew walked over to me; he put his arms around me once again.

"My love…. Why do you hate this man so badly?" he asked me.

"It doesn't matter….I want him dead….I want all of then dead," I told him.

"Honey comes here," he said as he walked me to the bed and sat me down next to him and turned me to look at him. He put his arms around me and pulled me close, he sighed.

" I know something happened to you to hate this man so much, Please tell me so I can understand," he asked me.

I looked at him as tears flowed down my empty face as I thought back to those days.

Mathew was asking me about, it was time to tell my husband about that time to speak out loud about this that I had never let slip from tongue in my life to anyone ever. Now was the time, I began to shake my tears increased as I tried to see through the tears to look into Mathew's eyes.

He seen my agony and tried to comfort me, but I pushed him away, if I had to do this I couldn't let no one touch me, I had to feed from my hate to bring this out in voice. I took a deep breath as the first words left my mouth.

"He never came home much, four or five times a year at the most," I said as I now stared out the window at the sea. I continued. "When he did," I paused, "When he did he…he raped me over and over again…..He would tell me I wasn't his real daughter, that it was okay, that was the reason he brought me there to live….He never got married said it wasn't fair to leave a wife and children at home while he was out to sea so much so he had me in Port when he was home to satisfy his needs, I was his whore, he wouldn't do that to someone he loved.

That's why he saved me from my mother and took me home to live with his sister I was to be raised as his whore when ever he was in Port. He would be home for weeks some times; do you know how many times he would take me in that amount of time? I counted one time….fifty six times I was twelve at that time, twelve…. A lot of the guys from the Fleet have girls like me set up somewhere or the other and they use them the same way some are set up far away from their homes in case they are far from home and need a woman they have the girls to satisfy them."

I had stop crying and just became numb. Mathew grabbed me and held me in his arms.

"I am so sorry my love….that had to be horrifying for you….did your Aunt know?" He asked. I laughed. Thinking I know he didn't asked me that he knew the answer to that how could she not know and be in the same house, but I gave him lea way he just wanted to hear it all that I understood and he shall.

"She knew, she keep him off of me until I turned ten after that she let him have his way after all it was his home he paid all the bills she just lived there, there was nothing she could do after that. I would lay there sometimes and listen to the sounds of the house just to block out what he was doing to me, I heard Jane crying one night her heart breaking because she couldn't stop him from hurting me the way he did, we never talked about it when he was gone but when he would show up I would look over at her and her face would literally turn white." I told him.

"Honey, back at our special place I asked you if you had ever been with a man," I sighed.

"I hadn't not the way I wanted to be with you, I loved you…I wanted to feel what it was really like to make love to a man I loved," I told him. "It was wonderful, I had never felt so loved as when we made love, the feeling was safe and warm and I loved you all the more." I told him and he smiled and held me close to him.

"I see now why you hate him so much, hate them all, Okay baby will do it your way," He laughed.

So there it is the reason she hates Jamison so bad….more to come….thanks for reading…Please leave a review…thanks huggs


	10. CAPTAIN FOR A DAY

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

THE BLACK SWAN

BY: PEGGY MCDANIEL

CHAPTER TEN

CAPTAIN FOR THE DAY

"This is all yours you are Captain today my love and I will be your first give me an order and I will do as you say the men will do as you say." He laughed again….Whoo Hooo he yelled picking me off the bed a swinging me around….he sat me down on my feet, "God help the Edward six and three…C.G. is in charge…." He laughed.

"Come on were going to explain things to the crew. He grabbed me and led me up top to the deck, he looked up on the Poop deck, and yelled, "Sound the bell Jewels." As Jewel sounded the bell and all the men gathered round.

"Men listen up," he laughed and clapped his hands together then rubbed them together…"Today C.G. is Captain, well during this campaign she is this is her campaign and hers alone, we are going to take out two of the Fleet ships and C.G. is going to do it alone, I have listened to her plan and I agree she can do it so what ever she says you will do as she says….is that understood…?" "Aye Captain," they yelled and smiled knowing it would get bloody because that's how I did things….

"Just one thing Captain?" Marcus asked and he was talking to me, "Yes Marcus," he smiled at me, "Is Jamison on one of those ships?" he asked me, I smiled. "He is," I told him….and he began to laugh…."This is going to be good," he said. laughing loud and hard… they all knew my hatred of the Fleet but they also know I really hated Jamison and they knew why Mathew gave this mission to me and me alone because of how much I hated Jamison, of course they didn't know why I hated him so much but they really didn't care. They hated the Fleet as much as I did and here was a chance to take out two of their ships and they were all over it.

"Okay what's the plan?" Mathew asked. While his men stood around. They all listened intently.

I looked at him and began. "We stay out of site until the Edward six comes to Port to pick up the good Captain we let it sail when it gets to the side of the Island where we will be we open fire on them, we will take them by surprise," Mathew smiled, "that's a good plan my love, Okay what about the three he said."

"We say out of site again, when the three docks, I will be on the island, I will draw Adam away from witnesses I will capture him and bring him on board, while we come around to block his ship in Port and he will watch us sink his ship and kill his crew and when it has sunk I will kill Adam where he stands…" Mathew chuckled. "Okay, that sound fine…. but you aren't going ashore with out me," he said. I looked at him.

"You can't take this away from me M.T." I told him.

"I don't plan to, it's all yours love, but I will be there incase he tries something," he said,

"I can take care of myself M.T." I told him.

"I know you can and I won't do anything to him I promise, but I will be there none the less," he said. I sighed. And a grin slowly came on my face, Mathew smiled knowing I was hatching something up, he knew me so well for the short time we had been together.

"This will still work, You and I will stand at the end of the shop there on the dock, your back will be to Jamison and I will face you I will show myself just enough for Jamison to see me when he calls to me will be your clue to grab my arm and lead us down the path to the dingy when we get far enough away I will turn like I will talk to him and you grab him and we will bring him on board." I said, Mathew smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "I love you baby, do you know that," he said and kissed me hard.

"Yeah I know, I love you too baby," I told him.

"You know what my love?" he asked. "What baby?" I asked. "Marcus was right about you. You are just like your father, Pirate through and through, he would have been proud of you my love." He said, I smiled at him jumped up in his arms and kissed his ruff dry lips, I slipped him my tongue and he took it gladly as we felt the warmness move through our bodies, I moaned, he slammed me against the wall where his quarters where as I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel his arousal, he kissed down my neck and pulled away and looked at me You are wicked wench, he kissed me one more time before setting me down on my own feet, and whispered to me, this is not the time for this we have a mission to finish first, then I am all yours wench," he said. I smiled "I will hold you to that Sir," I told him, as he smiled.

He turned, and yelled, "Bring us around," he ordered, he looked at me, and yelled, "Let's put this plan in motion," he said, smiling at me as I smiled at him. He handed me a pistol and I slipped it in my belt.

"It's all yours my love," he said. I went up to the poop deck as we waited on the other side of the Island for the Edward six to make Port.

"Mr. Marcus," I yelled. "Aye Captain. I smiled as did Mathew who stood next to me.

"Take the dingy and hide somewhere and wait for the Edward six, when it docks come tell us," I ordered. "Aye Captain. He left and did as ordered.

I looked over at Mathew and he had a very proud smile on his face. "Now we wait," I told him and he nodded. He leaned down and kissed my neck which sent shivers down my spine.

"This is not the time Mr." I told him. He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

It wasn't long before Marcus came back and told us that the six was in Port and was readying it self to sail, "Pull along side of the Island, but keep us out of site," I ordered and Mathew gave the order to his first mate. I looked at Mathew we don't want them to see us before we have the chance to come along side them and surprise them." I told him. He nodded in agreement.

And there they were, I smiled and looked at Mathew he smiled back, "Give the order Captain," he said.

"Pull long side of that ship!" I yelled the order and Mathew yelled it out again.

"Ready cannon's!" I yelled the next orders and again, Mathew yelled out the same orders.

I had a smirk on my face and I was so excited that this was coming true I would take out this ship and then I would finally have my revenge against the man who wronged me for year, I will look upon his face as his worse nightmare comes to life and stares him in the face. I was elated my nerves were on edge I shook with excitement, and Mathew seen it, he rubbed my back, and when I looked over at him; he smiled at me and winked.

We came along side of the Edward six to their surprise. The look on Captain Marcus's face was priceless as he seen me on the deck of the Black Swan, I laughed with excitement, When I ordered. "Fire!" and Mathew yelled the order after me. The guns fired all at once the sound was deafening and elating, the sound of the boards of the six cracking giving way to the balls that split into them destroying everything in its wake and again the masts of this large ship gave way and fell without pause the ship literally splitting in two with the massive attack that they were not ready for, no gun fire came from their ship as it sank into the abyss taking its crew with it, there were no men swimming in the Capps they all sank to Davy Jones locker

The men cheered as the ship went down and chanted my name in victory, when it went silent, I told them it was not over yet we still had one more deed that needed to be done.

So Mathew let her be Captain for the day so she can get her revenge…mmm wonder what she will do…lol….read the next chapter and find out….please leave a review…thanks…huggs


	11. MY NAME IS CG

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

THE BLACK SWAN

BY: PEGGY MCDANIEL

CHAPTER ELEVEN

MY NAME IS C.G.

Again I ordered Marcus to take the dingy and go wait for the Edward three to make Port and come to me when they docked. He agreed and left to wait.

Mathew stood next to me and held me in his arms, he laid his forehead against mine and smiled, "One down my love, I couldn't have done better myself," he said. "My hero," I told him as he laughed.

"We need to move the ship out of view my love," he told me, "Yes, make it so Mr." I said and he laughed again. He leaned away from me and ordered to move the ship to the other side of the island. And it was so.

We waiting a long while as Marcus returned and told us that the three had docked.

Mathew and I walked to the lower deck, as I barked out orders before we climbed down to the dingy.

"Ready the cannon's and make sure the fire arms are loaded. Marcus take us ashore," I turned to Mathew; this one will be easy I told him as he smiled at me. Marcus handed Mathew a pistol that Mathew stuck in the waist of his pants and covered it with his shirt. He kissed me, "I love you he said as he climbed down Jacob's ladder into the small boat. I smiled at him and descended myself with Mathews help.

We stepped out of the dingy, and told Marcus to wait here for us as Mathew and I walked to the dock, we stood at the far end of the dock next to a shop we leaned up against it's wall as I looked up and down the dock to find Adam, and then I seen him I didn't have to tell Mathew I seen him for my eyes went red again with fire from the hate I felt for this man, I began to shake and I growled at the sight of him.

"Easy C.G. control remember," he said, I looked at him and with the site of Mathew I was calm I then smiled at him.

"I love you," I told him, as he smiled at me.

We took our places waiting for Adam to notice me standing there talking to the handsome man in front of me, I stood a little to the side of Mathew for I was so short and Mathew towered over me, Mathew listened for his cue, which would be Adam saying my name or the name he gave me, or calling to me. Mathew stayed focused more than I did all I wanted to do was kiss is beautiful lips and with the thought of that I smiled at him, and it was as if he could read my mind, he said. "Later my love," and smiled at me.

Then we heard it, Sarah, Adam called to me, on cue Mathew grabbed my arm and led me down the dirt path, he put his arm around me and hurried me down the path as fast as he could, with Adam still yelling for me to stop he was gaining on us and right before we entered the trees, his hand was on my shoulder, I turned, as well as Mathew did and I looked into the eyes of a dead man who didn't know it yet.

"Sarah, what are you doing here and who is this man," he said angrily.

"Hello father," I said sarcastically.

"I asked you a question young lady you answer me this instant." He said again.

I walked up to him and hugged him, "It's been such a long time father I'm surprised that you even recognized me," I told him.

"What are you doing here and who this man is!" he asked again, even more angrily.

I took his arm and finished walking the distance of the path as I told him it had been so long sense I had seen him. As Mathew walked behind us looking around to make sure no one was following us or no one was around, as we entered the trees he pulled away from me with anger in his eyes.

Mathew grabbed him and covered his mouth as fear took the place of the anger that was in his eyes. I grabbed his sword and his pistol; I cocked the pistol and put it to his head.

"I will blow your brains out right here and now if you don't cooperate," I told him. His brow wrinkled with confusion and shock.

"Let's get him on board," I said. As Mathew put him in the dingy and threw him down and held his gun on him as Mathew sat next to me.

"Take us to the ship," he ordered Marcus. "Aye Captain," Marcus said, as Adam looked at Mathew, and Mathew smiled at him. Mathew looked at me and smiled and kissed me on the neck and looked deep in my eyes as he kissed my lips in a short peck. Then looked back at Adam and smiled again. I knew what Mathew was doing and I laughed out loud with pleasure, as Mathew chuckled knowing I knew.

"Sarah what are you doing," he said sadly and it didn't even faze me. "Shut up," I told him and Mathew chuckled again.

When we reached the ship, Mathew told Marcus to climb up and keep the good Captain in his sight; Marcus did so, and held his gun on Adam as Mathew told him to climb. Adam did so as we waited and I followed and Mathew after me.

"The Black Swan!" Adam yelled, then looked at me, "What are you doing on the Black Swan?" he asked as Mathew laughed and I followed suite.

The crew knew what we were doing all I had to do was give the order and they would do it.

"Bring us around," I ordered and the first mate, Yelled, "Aye Captain," He also knew what I meant that we were coming around the Island and we would corner the Edward three and destroy her, but Adam didn't have a clue yet.

"Captain?" he said in surprise and disgust. I smiled.

"Well just for this campaign, M.T. made me Captain for this campaign because he knew how important it was for me, didn't you baby."

"Yes my love. He said. As Jewel's came up with the irons and clamped them around Adam's ankles and wrists.

"Sarah will you please tell me what is going on and who is this man."

"Who in the hell do you think he is Adam are you really that stupid or is it because you can stand another mans hands on me, now shut the fuck up before I kill you where you standing!" I yelled and that would really be a shame considering I have planned a really big show for you," I said calmly with a grin.

"You're crazy, you've lost your mind," he said. I laughed, and walked up to him and smacked him in the face.

"If I'm crazy….You made me that way you bastard!" I told him. He looked at me in shock. I walked back to Mathew who was smiling ear to ear. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, "mmm baby, revenge does taste sweet," he said loud enough for Adam to hear, I smiled, "I love you," I told him, "And I you my love," he told me.

I laid my hand on the side of Mathew's face and I said loudly.

"This man is my husband, the love of my life, my whole world, my reason for existing," I told him. Not looking away from Mathew. As Mathew smiled. And gave me another little peck on the lips.

"He's a Pirate!" Adam said, as the men laughed and so did I. I walked over to him and got dead into his face.

"Not only is he a Pirate father he is Captain of this fine ship you're standing on." I told him.

"King!" he yelled. I turned and walked back to Mathew, as Mathew Bowed and said, "At your service Sir, I hope you don't mind that I didn't ask you for your daughter hand in marriage but, oh wait she isn't you daughter is she?" he said sarcastically.

"You found her in her dead mothers arms and took her as your own didn't you.

"Sarah, stop this at once. He commanded.

"That's not my name!" I screamed, and stop this you mean? Like you stopped when you killed my real Mother and Father?" I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. I pulled out my necklace and held in front of him.

"Remember this father?" I asked as he gasped. "You didn't know at the time what this was did you? I'm sure you didn't or you wouldn't have let me see it or have it as far as that was concerned. M.T. found me and when he seen the necklace after our long sweaty love making event, he knew at once who I was." As Adam cringed at the thought.

"He didn't tell me at that time. But when he found me on one of the ships trying to get away from that hell hole you stuck me at my whole life and after your sister died you bastard, he told me who I was. Yes it was because of you and Captain Paul Marcus that my real Mother died, it was the Fleet someone else that killed my real Father, But you are the Fleet are you not Father or that's what you kept telling me as I grew, So your just as guilty as the Fleet is for killing my family," I told him. I looked at Mathew and nodded.

Mathew stepped up and wrapped his arms around me. And began to tell Adam who I was.

"Her name is Charlotte Gene Blood, we call her C.G." I smiled at him as he continued. "Her father was Captain, yes Captain Jonas Blood, I'm sure you have heard of him, her mother name was Lucy. There was only one necklace made with that signee on it and Captain Jonas had it made for his wife, Lucy and you so graciously made sure C.G. got it and for that I must thank you, for I would not have ever known who she truly was or is." As Mathew kissed me on my forehead.

"I should have thrown you over board like Paul told me too back then," Adam said. Mathew growled and walked up to him and punched him in his mouth. Then turned and walked back to me, and hugged me.

"Yes you should have, I would have been better off," I told him.

"Were coming around the bend my love," Mathew told me.

Sarah what are you doing? He asked. Scared now.

"I'm going to sink your ship and make you watch," I told him.

"NO! Sarah…Charlotte listen to me don't do this, I cared for you all your life, I was like a father to you, Please I beg of you don't do this please!" he begged.

"Cared For Me! You raped me over and over again You Son of a Bitch, you made a point to tell me you weren't my real Father! And now you will pay for everything you have ever done to me."

"Sarah Please," he was crying now. I pulled my pistol and pointed to his head.

"MY NAME IS NOT SARAH!" I screamed cocking the pistol. Mathew touched my arm "Baby, remember the plan if you kill him now he won't be able to watch his ship sink." He said.

I sighed and took a deep breath, "Your right. I'm sorry. I released the hammer and stuck the pistol back in my belt.

"Sarah please," he whimpered. "Shut up!" I ordered, "Or I'll have you gagged." I was trying to control myself. As I walked away I told them, "Bring him top side as I climbed the stairs and Mathew following me. They drug Captain Jamison up the stairs and placed him to where he could see everything.

The ship was even with the Edward three. When I told Adam, "You know the funny thing is the Black Swan would have ran if I wasn't on board, this was my idea Captain," I looked at him as the tears flowed down his cheek, "This is you fault Father if you would of thought with your head instead of your dick this wouldn't have happened I would have been a sweet little girl who missed her daddy," I told him. I looked at Mathew and nodded I never had to say the words he knew as the guns went off and hammered the Edward three Marcus held Jamison up and grabbed him by his hair and made him watch as the tears and the sobs came from the Captain as he watched his love his ship sink into the abyss, we sent several men ashore as the settlers vanished and our men sought out any survivors that had made it off the ship and killed them.

"Dead men tell no tails I told him."

"And what of me," Adam asked. He looked at Mathew."

"Oh that isn't my honor sir," As Mathew looked at me and Adam followed his eyes.

Adam laughed, "She won't kill me," he said. As the crew laughed harder. And he stopped and looked at me as he lost his smile looking into my eyes, the fire was back the hate took over once again; I looked over at Marcus and nodded my head to the deck bellow.

Marcus took him to the stairs and threw him down them as he crashed at the bottom. I walked down them, "Pull out the plank," I ordered calmly. And it was done. I reached for my pistol and told him. "Get up and walk the plank you son of a bitch." He slowly stood on his feet and stepped on the plank but didn't move out on it.

"Sarah," I looked around me then back at him, "I see know one of that name here sir. Move now! I said coolly. For it won't matter to me, I'll kill you here and throw you over board," I told him.

"Please don't do this," he begged "Fine," I said and pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger the mark hit him in his temple as he fell outwards and into the sea. I placed the pistol in my belt and walked away. The men were quiet knowing I had just killed my own father and didn't know what to make of it, they knew I was cold blooded but they didn't know the reason I felt the way I did and that frightened them, if I could do something like that to my own kin I was capable of about anything. Only the men who stood close to me understood what was going on that heard what this man had done to me and I was sure it would get around soon enough and I didn't want their pity. I was wronged and he paid for it as well as the Royal Fleet would if I had my way.

Well she did it she is a cold hearted Bitch hu…..lol….that's why I love her oh boy they better run the Fleet will be hot on their heel….read and find out….thanks….huggs….please leave a review…thanks.


	12. GOING INTO HIDDING

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

THE BLACK SWAN

BY: PEGGY MCDANIEL

CHAPTER TWELVE

GOING INTO HIDDING

Mathew caught up with me and wrapped his arms around me and laid his forehead against mine, "You alright my love?" he asked. Sincerely.

"I'm fine baby…. a little tired but I'm okay…. don't worry about me I did what I had to do like I have all my life nothing has changed in that aspect," I told him.

"Okay my love….why don't you go rest, I have to clear up a few things here then I will join you, Okay?" he asked. I nodded and went to our quarters.

I put Adams sword on the desk along with his pistol and the one Mathew gave me I walked over to the bowl on the table and picked up the pitcher and poured fresh water into the bowl, I dipped my hands in the bowl and washed my hands and face and dried them on the fresh towel that hung there.

I walked over to the window and looked out at the sea and thought we just took out two of the Royal Fleet's ships and I remember what Mathew had said the whole Fleet would be looking for us; I bowed my head and sighed. I probably put this ship in danger now, just to get my revenge on my so called Father.

I hoped Mathew had a plan to get us out of it. He is a good man and very smart but would he have been better off not meeting me I sighed again and lay back on the bed.

My revenge was done the main one anyway and I was happy about it but I was worried about the crew now I will have to talk to Mathew about it. As I dosed off.

I awoke and sat straight up in the bed, "Baby are you okay," Mathew asked. I turned to see him lying on the bed. He had one hand on my arm and he pulled me down to him as I faced him and cuddled up next to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Did you take care of what you needed to take care of?" I asked him.

"Yep," he said. "I got you something," he said.

"You did?" I asked. "Yes, you want it?" he asked. "Yeah," I told him.

He reached into his pocket and he sat up and I followed him.

"Give me your left hand love," he said and I did. He place a beautiful ring on my ring finger. I looked at it; it was silver and had stones settings all the way around it.

"Oh baby it's beautiful, thank you," as tears fell down my cheek.

I got me one too want to put it on me," he wiggled his eye brows at me." I laughed. 

"Sure," he handed it to me and I placed it on his left hand ring finger. And kissed it.

He kissed me and laid me back on the bed and we made love all night long.

We slept only a couple of hours and we laid there looking at one another.

"Mathew," I said.

"Yes my love."

"What I did yesterday put us in danger didn't it?" I asked.

He sighed; "I would have done the same thing my love." He said.

"No, you wanted to run and after I told you my story you let me have free rein," I told him.

"After you told me your story I would have done the same thing, even if you wouldn't have done it…I would have." He said.

"But it still put in danger didn't it?" I asked. He paused for a few seconds then answered.

"Yes", he said. "But I already made plans for that." He said.

"What plans?" I asked.

"There is this place, only Pirate's know of this place and only Pirate's can maneuver around to get to it, we will be safe there for awhile until it cools off again." He said.

"But remember my love you must keep you identity a secret," he told me.

"Jonas had enemies in the Pirate world as well my love, you are C.G. King my wife, nothing more nothing less," he said.

What if they asked what C.G. stands for?" I asked.

"Make up something or tell them it's none of there business, be yourself," he laughed.

He grabbed me and pulled me close and kissed me passionately, I could feel his arousal, "Oh baby," I cried, he smiled into my mouth, and flipped me on my stomach and straddled me on my legs as he pulled my hips up and slid inside of me, with a moan from both of us. He began slowly sliding in and out of me which gave me chills, "Oh god," I moaned, "feel good, my love?"

"God yes," he chucked. "How about this," he asked as he started pounding into me and we both gowned, with every hit he sped faster and pounded harder. Jezzzz…He moaned. As he did it over and over…."Mathew," I screamed, "Am I hurting you love?" he asked. "God Noooo…Harder baby," he laughed and did as I asked…."OH BABY, I'm close," he screamed…."Me to baby"…"Cum for me my love cum now...!" We screamed at the same time. As our cores exploded and I felt his staff pulse as his warm juices flowed inside of me and mine flow over his staff, we tensed together feeling every bit of pleasure we gave one another as we rode out our highs and collapsed on one another in a pile of sweat and the smell of sex, he kissed my back and all the way to my ear as he moved my hair out of the way and kissed my cheek he rolled me over and kissed my lips over and over again and looked into my eyes and smiled, "You do everything so well from our love making to killing someone we are soul mate and we were destined to be together, I knew the minute I seen you standing on that dock that I was in love with you and that you would be mine, I felt it, you were the most beautiful woman I had ever set eyes on. I love you so much my love." He told me.

I closed my eyes and opened them again looking into those beautiful piercing blue eyes all the love he had for me, "Forever my love," he told him, "Forever baby," I told him. He kissed me again and lay next to me as we feel asleep once again.

When I woke up again, Mathew was gone , I got up and went to the bowl once again and cleaned up and dressed, I had tore all the slipping out of my dresses to make it easier to maneuver around the ship. I pinned my hair back with the combs that Jane had giving me on my last birthday and as I walked passed the desk I seen the pistol I took off of Adam, I picked it up and check it to see if it was loaded which it was and placed it in my belt and headed to the deck.

I looked around to see if Mathew was close by but he wasn't, I stopped Jewels, "Mrs. How are you felling to day?" he asked, "I'm fine Jewels thanks, have you seen the Captain?" I asked.

"Aye Mrs. his in his quarters," he said. "Thanks Jewels," I said.

I knocked on the door."Enter," Mathew said, and smiled when he seen it was me, "Good afternoon my love," he said.

"Good afternoon baby," I said with a smile back. He put his arm out for me to join him and when I got next to him he wrapped it around me and kissed the side of my head, "You sleep well my love," he asked.

"Very well," I told him with a chuckle, and he laughed. I looked over at Marcus who had a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Mrs." he said, Marcus good afternoon," "How are you feeling this day Mrs." he asked.

"I'm fine Marcus thank you," I told him.

"Marcus why is everyone asking me how I am felling today?" I asked.

He cleared his throat, "Well Mrs. um everyone heard what you said to that there other Captain yesterday, and well, they are kind of well….worried about you mame." He said.

"I see, well you pass it on that I am fine and I appreciate them worrying about me but there is no need for them to worry, Okay?" I told him.

"Yes Mrs. I'll do that," he said.

"Thank you Marcus," I said. I looked at Mathew and he smiled. And kissed my head again.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"Going over the maps, he said. He looked over at Marcus, "That will be all Marcus," he said. "Aye Captain and he left. Mathew pulled me close, "You been asleep for hours my love, that rampage you were on yesterday really took a toll on you." He said.

"Or you just wore me out last night and this morning," I said. He laughed. "I would love to take the credit for it but I don't think that was it," he said, still laughing.

"Although I would like a repeat of last night and this morning," he said moaning, kissing me again more passionately, as someone knocked on the door, he groaned. As I pulled away from him and he frowned.

"Enter!" He yelled more than he needed too. As he looked at me and I shook my head. Then he winked at me and smiled.

"The Island is straight ahead Captain Sir," he said, and Mathew nodded.

"Come my love," as he wrapped his arm around me and led me to the poop deck.

"Were almost there," he said.

"Almost where baby?" I asked.

"Our destination my love," he pointed straight ahead and I looked and seen a mountain coming out of the water it had jagged rocks that surrounded it that spanned at least two miles on each side, no ship would ever go near that place for fear they would be shipped wreaked, I looked at Mathew s he looked down on me and smiled.

Okay….going into hiding for awhile, wonder what kind of trouble C.G. can get into there Mathew has his hands full with her…but she can hold her own wouldn't you agree…lol….thanks for reading…please review….huggs


	13. WOMEN CAPTAIN'S

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

THE BLACK SWAN

BY: PEGGY MCDANIEL

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

WOMEN CAPTAIN'S

"Looks can be deceiving my love," he said. "Only Pirate's know of this place and only Pirate's can maneuver through it." As we approached, he looked at his first mate. "Easy as we go matey," he said. "Aye Captain." He responded.

We went through this small cavern and down this opening making sure we stayed in the center. We sailed for awhile twisting and taking different forks as we came to them.

Truly if you didn't know where you were going you would run aground, it took two hours maneuvering through this maze.

It was for sure Mathew and his crew knew this path as we finally came out on the other side, well I thought it was the other side but in reality it was the center of the mountain where an Island stood in the center of this mammoth mountain.

It looked like someone picked up an Island and sat it down in the center of this mountain. I had never seen anything like it before in all of my short years. It was unbelievable and exciting. The only way to see this place was if you were a bird and flew over it.

I was in awe of my surroundings, Mathew seen this and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "What do you think my love?"

"Its, It's unbelievable," I told him. As he kissed the side of my head and chuckled as he enjoyed me enjoying myself. He watched my reaction to everything "It's amazing," I said, he hugged me "Your amazing," he said. I smiled at him.

We docked at the Island and I noticed there were two more ships in dock one was fling the flag of the Black Pedigo and the other was fling the flag of The Wright of Way.

I looked down at the dock and there were people watching us dock and just standing around.

I notices that some of the Pirates were woman,

"M.T." I said."

"Yes my love."

"There are woman on the dock," I said, puzzled."

He smiled, "My love, there are woman Captain's, those two ship's you see before you are piloted by woman.

The Black Pedigo is piloted by Dame Jo-Ann and the other The Wright of Way is piloted by Lady Donna," he told me.

He reached down and whispered in my ear, neither one is as cunning as you my love." He said and I smiled at him.

"Sweet talker," I told him as he laughed. He hugged me and we walked down to the lower deck when a woman dressed in men's clothing walked up the ramp she approached us and looked at me and walked past me and grabbed Mathew, she wrapped her arms around Mathew's neck and kissed his long and hard.

My blood began to boil and once again my eyes turned red with rage I reached for my pistol I wore in my belt cocked it and placed it on the temple of the whore who was defiling my husband. She opened her eyes and let go of Mathew, looking at him she froze as Mathew wiped his mouth and said at the same time.

"You haven't met my wife," as he laughed. He might have been laughing but I wasn't.

"Lady Donna my wife C.G. King, C.G. Lady Donna," he said, but I still didn't with draw.

Mathew looked at me and said, " It's okay my love," I released the trigger and placed it back in my belt still not smiling only the hated smirk on my face remained. As Lady Donna looked at me.

"So you got married M.T. you should have warned me," she said. Still looking at me."

"You gave me little time Donna," he said. Chuckling.

"Does she talk," she asked, Mathew laughed,

"Give her a minute, she's a little upset," he said.

"She's a feisty one, where ever did you find her?" she said.

"You have no idea, I meet her awhile back, fell head over heels for the little beauty," he said.

I looked at him and smiled, "There she is, Sorry my love," he said.

"My apologies Mrs. King, I meant no harm." She nodded. I looked back to her with a smirk.

C.G. everyone calls me C.G." I told her. She nodded again.

"So what brings you to Pirate's cove M.T.?" she asked.

"The Fleet is looking for us….In full force, I figured we would hang here for awhile till it cool down a bit," he told her as he looked at me and smiled.

"I see I heard you sank the Edward one, she said.

"And the Edward three and six," he said. He chuckled looking at me again.

"Been a little busy I see," she said looking at me and Mathew.

"A little, they were hunting us I had no other choice," he said. Still chuckling.

"So where did you too meet?" she asked. Looking me up and down.

"Exiter," I told her before Mathew had time to answer.

"Port Exiter, that's a Fleet Island," she said.

"Not so much any more," I told her.

"Really isn't that a "Fleet weapon in your belt," she asked.

"It used to be, I took it off Captain Jamison….after I blew his fucking brains out with it," I told her. With a hateful tone. She looked me in the eyes to see how serious I was when she seen I wasn't playing around; she hung her head back and laughed hardily.

"So you did child," she said, and looked at Mathew.

"She's and evil wench," she said, and then looked at me, "I like her, I think you and I will be great friends C.G." she said as she turned to walk away, laughing.

"Both of you join me will splice the macebrace later at the boars head, she said as she walked back to the dock. Still laughing.

Mathew walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, "Your going to fit in here very well my love," he said.

"Oh and don't worry everyone will know were married before we step off this ship, Donna will see to that," he said and laughed. Then kissed me.

Mathew told the crew that we would use this time to get the ship in ship shape while we were here, so the crew had plenty to do.

Later that day, Mathew walked up to me and grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go," as he pulled me down the ramp, and to the center of the small town, we walked into a pub called the Boars Head. We walked up to a table where Lady Donna was stilling with another woman.

"M.T. C.G. come join us," as we pulled out the chairs and sit down, Donna looked over at the woman and said.

Jo-Ann this is C.G., C.G. this is Damn Jo-Ann," she said, as I nodded to her.

"I've been hearing good things about you C.G." she said.

"Good things?" I said, as I was wondering if I had to blow this bitches head off as well, seem like every time I meet some one I have to threaten them or kill them.

"Well to our point of view," she said laughing. Mathew put his arm around me as I sat back and grabbed his hand.

"I heard you got married M.T. your sure gonna break a lot of ladies heart when they find out, she said. Laughing.

"I'm sure they'll survive, he told her. Looking at me and kissing the side of my head and I squeezed his hand.

"So is it true?" Joann asked,

"Is what true?" Mathew asked, puzzled.

"Did you sink half the Fleet ships?" She said.

"I guess we did," Mathew and I looked at each other and smiled and he gave me a little peck on my lips.

"I also hear you killed Jamison," she said. I jerked my head around to look at her.

"Yeah so," I said menacingly,

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it, Donna just said you shot him in the head after you made him watch while you sank his ship," she said, holding her arms up in retreat. I stared at her for a minute as the rage began again my eyes felt like they were on fire; I began to shake as Mathew squeezed my hand.

"Yes I did, I told her still giving her my death stare.

"Well it sounds like to me and I mean no disrespect that it's either revenge or your just fucking addled," she said.

"Easy Jo-Ann," Mathew told her. He could feel the rage rising in me and was warning her to back off.

"I would say revenge most likely, she said.

"Okay Jo-Ann that's enough," Mathew told her. Still warning her off.

"Yeah come on Jo it's not a big deal, Donna said.

Jo-Ann leaned back in her chair and stared at me as I stared back.

"Why do you care if I killed a Captain in the Fleet anyway?" I asked her. She leaned forward.

"Because he raised you," she said. The flames ignited and I was on fire, I only seen red, Mathew had a hold of me, trying to calm me down.

"How do you know that?" I squinted my eyes at her.

"I seen you in Port Exiter, you were this prim and proper young lady, what would turn you Pirate and killer?" she asked.

"Maybe you not what you pretend to be," she continued "maybe you're a spy trying to find out about this place, maybe your in league with the Fleet," she said spitting out to many maybe's….

I worked my way away from Mathew and grabbed my pistol and put it to her head.

"And maybe looks can be deceiving," I told her.

"I am not in League with the Fleet, I hate the Fleet I will kill everyone of them if I have to do it one by one, and putting a bullet through your head won't fucking bother me one bit." I told her through my teeth. I cocked the hammer back.

"Back off Jo," Donna told her. I started breathing heavy, I tried to clear my head with no luck then I heard Mathew's voice.

"C.G. baby its okay we know your not a spy, they just don't understand put the pistol away love please," Mathew said. I exhaled and dropped the pistol and pulled back the hammer and put it away back into my belt. And leaned against Mathew, trying to get myself under control. "It's okay baby, your okay, can I tell them my love, he asked as he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him for a few seconds and shook my head yes then leaned back against the chair and stared at Jo-Ann.

She wiped the sweat off her brow and said, "She fucking addled," she said to Donna.

"I told you to leave it alone didn't I," Donna told her.

Mathew yelled at the bar keep bring us a bottle of Rum and four glasses." "Yes sir," he said.

He sat down the four glasses and the bottle of Rum and Mathew pour Rum in all our glasses, he put the glass to his lips and tossed it down his gullet as I sat there staring at Jo.

I didn't take my eyes off her the whole time Mathew told the story of how I was treated and how other woman are treated by the Fleet, she looked over at me ever so often as Mathew spoke

And when he finished they both looked at me and spoke, "I am so sorry child that you had to endure such treatment, and I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. Please forgive my insolence, It's just this is our only escape from out there and we want to keep it safe," she said.

"Do you think for a minute that M.T. would have brought me here if he thought that I was a spy?" I asked them.

"M.T. is in love, he would think you were on our side no matter what," she said.

"Do you think I would have put a bullet in the head of the man who raised me?" I asked her.

"No, my apologies," she said, and she put her hand out for me to shake. "Friend's," she said. I looked at Donna as she shook her head up and down; I reached over and shook her hand, "Friend's," I said. "Good, let's toast to it," she said. We picked up our glasses and clinked them together and poured the liquid that filled our glasses down our gullets. Mathew squeezed me to him and kissed the side of my head.

We partied hard till late in the night, Jo and Donna became good friends of mine, we all got pretty wasted we were singing and laughing.

PLEASE REVIEW:

**Addled** - Mad, insane, or just stupid. An "addlepate" is a fool.


	14. CAPTAIN ADAIR

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

THE BLACK SWAN

BY: PEGGY MCDANIEL

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

CAPTAIN ADAIR

"Well, it's time for me to hit the ole hay," Donna said as she got up, and Jo-Ann said the same thing. They held on to one another as they left to make sure one or the other didn't fall on there face as Mathew and I laughed.

Mathew look over at me and kissed me. He looked me in my blood shot eyes.

"I want to take you back to the ship and make sweet love to you all night long, he said. I smiled at him.

"What are we waiting for," I said. He jumped up and fell two steps backward, I laughed.

"You can't even stand up," I told him. With a smile. He took my hand, "My lady, I stood up and fell into him, "Whoa," I said. As he laughed. "You can't stand up either," and I laughed with him.

We made it out the door we got to the side of the building and leaned against it, "I don't think were going to make it baby," I told him.

"Humm," he said, "Okay," he stood in front of me and picked me up and slammed me into the building and leaned against me, I wrapped my legs and arms around him, as he used the building to hold us up. He kissed me, "I love you my love," he said. "I love you too baby," I told him. He reached under my dress and ripped my panties off, as I squealed, "Captain what are you doing?" I asked him. "I told you," he said, "I want to make love with you," he said. "Here?" I asked. "Here is as good as place as any," he said. He pulled his staff out of his pants and shoved it up into me, I screamed, "Baby," "You like it ruff don't you baby?" "Yeah, the rougher the better," I told him. "That's one of the reasons I love you so much," he said.

He grabbed my hips and began pounding himself into me, "Oh God," I yelled. "Feels good don't it baby," he said. "God yes," I told him, "You are amazing my love," he said as he was pounding away at me harder and harder, "Oh God this feel so good," he said. As he buried his face into my hair, "ahhhggg," he moaned. "Oh Baby," I moaned, we were breathing hard, he couldn't even talk it felt so good, as he keep pounding away again and again as he groaned and became faster and faster, "OH Shit are you ready baby, please say your ready," He begged. "Oh yeah baby," Ohhhh yes I'm ready baby," "I can't," and before he finished what he was saying. Ahhhhh," Yes," he screamed as he held him self in place and he pulsed he his warm juices inside of me, and I screamed his name as my core exploded and covered him. After we rode our highs out together we slid down the wall and he sat me on his lap and kissed me hard and licked my lips.

"My love," he said.

"Yes baby," I said.

"We have to get on the ship," he said as we laughed. He sat me on the ground and used the wall to help him stand up. When he stood up he stumbled two steps back and he steadied himself, he reached down and I took his hand and he pulled me up while he still had my hand he fell back taking me with him I fell on top of him as we laughed hysterically,

"Well at least were going in the right direction," I told him as we laughed again.

As we laid there laughing two of the men from our ship came down and picked us up, one threw me over his shoulder with ease and the other picked Mathew up and tossed him over his shoulder a little hard for that man considering Mathew was no little man as we were still laughing as the two men took us to our quarters and laid us on the bed one of the men took our pistols and laid them on the desk while the other pulled off our boots and left us there closing the door on there way out.

I crawled over to Mathew and laid on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me and he kissed me on top of the head. We passed out and slept almost the entire next day.

I woke up the next day and tried to set up. "Oh god Mathew shoot me and put me out of my misery," I told him, he laughed and pulled me back down on the pillow next to him,

"Never my love," and kissed me. As he held his head, "Who hit me," he said, "A man called Rum," I told him, and he chuckled. "Well be okay my love," he said.

"Mathew please tell me we made love last night," I said.

He turned to me and kissed me and laughed, "Yes my love and it was amazing," he said, "Why did you think someone else got you?" he asked.

"Well I was hoping not," I said.

" No one will ever touch you my love but me and if someone even acts like they will turn there hand to you, I will kill them where they stand," he said, I kissed him and said, "My Hero," He smiled at me.

The door flew open…. I could smell the coffee…. I looked at him and smiled, "Oh yeah, Good man," I said. He smiled at me and Mathew and we set up as Marcus brought us both a cup of coffee…."Marcus you're a life saver," I told him and he smiled at me. I smelled it deeply, "Oh yes as I sipped it, "mmm thank you Marcus." "Your welcome Mrs." he said. As he left the room.

When we finished our coffee, Mathew took my cup and sat it on the table and reached over and kissed me feverishly and laid me back on the pillow and made love to me once again.

A little while later we find ourselves holding each and trying to catch our breaths, he kissed me again and looked me in the eyes.

"Sorry my love you are to tempting for me, I can't seem to keep my hands off of you," he said.

"I enjoy it when we make love baby, you never have to apologize to me for that I am yours when ever you want me," I told him, he smiled at me I love you my love," "I love you baby,

He held me warm and safe in his arms as again sleep found us once again.

I awoke in the early depth of the morning the light from the moon still high in the sky reflected the stars still on the water, I shivered as I felt the lost of the man I love was not touching me any longer, I rolled over to where he once was and he wasn't there, I sat up and softly called Mathew, with no answer I rolled back to my side of the bed and leaned up and lit a candle that stood on side table next to our bed as light filled the room. I sat there alone in our room thinking he has woke up and is in his quarters and not wishing to disturb him I walked to the desk and picked up the book that lye there climbed back into the bed and settled myself to read as I awaited my husbands return.

I was half way through the book when I finally heard his foot steps against the wooden planks as he made his way to our quarters, the sun had come up and the sea gules out my window were diving into the sea in search of their breakfast. I lowered my book as the door opened and I looked upon his eyes with surprise but smiling at me as he walked in the room.

"How long have you been awake my love?" he asked me.

"Awhile," I told him.

"Why didn't you come find me?" He asked.

"I didn't wish to disturb you if you were busy so I took up this book and began reading," I told him.

"Humm, Is it good book?" he asked as he made his way next to me and laid next to me on the bed and kissed me on the neck and worked his way to my lips, I shivered from his touch and moaned in pleasure of his touch."

"Um," I lost all train of thought and was unable to speak and forgot his question as he kissed my lips softly," as he pulled away and looked into my eye, my eyes remained close and I found it hard to open them and when I finally found his eyes he smiled with pleasure to know what he did to me.

"My love," he said once again waiting for my answer, which I had forgotten from his kiss.

Humm?" I said again still trying to compose myself.

"The book, He said again with a soft chuckle.

"Oh," I giggled finally gaining some composure, um it's good, good enough to keep me occupied while you are not here," I told him. He smiled.

"Shall I occupy you some more and take the place of that book my love," he said with a grin and a low growl as he leaned into me once again and kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear and once again I lost all my senses to his touch, then he whispered in my ear, "We have company my love," he said and jolted me back as I sat up to look around the room.

Mathew chuckled, not here on the ship my love." He told me.

"There is another ship?" I asked.

"Yes my love, He just arrived." He told me.

"He?" I said wondering who could be here.

"Yes my love Captain Adair, he pilots the Phoenix." He told me

"The Phoenix? I have never heard of that ship but I had never heard of female Captains either.

"Yes my love, but this one you should stay clear of," as he looked deeper in my eyes, "I would hate to kill this man if he dares to make a move on you." He said.

"A ladies man I take it….Do you not trust me baby, have I not proven to you where my loyalties lye with only you my love?" as I look deeper into my husbands eyes with all the love I have for him. And he smiles at me lovingly.

"It is not you I don't trust my love, Adair has a way with woman he kind of draws them into his charms and good looks, I have never seen a woman not show him affection," he told me.

"Then again he has not met me, he will not draw my favor, I am in love with one man and with that one man I shall stay forever or until he needs me no more," I told him. Mathew smiled and run his fingers down my cheek.

"I will always need you my love, I will always love and keep you safe and warm by my side, until the end of my time here on earth, you will be with me, and yes you have proven time and time again your loyalties to me and I do trust you, I trust you with the hole of life my love," he said kissing me again.

Later that day Mathew was in his quarters working and I was getting fidgety being cooped up in my quarters, I had decided to go ashore and for a walk, I gathered my things and headed to the Captains quarters to let him know I was leaving.

I knocked on the door, "Enter," my loves voice wafted on the air; I opened the door and stepped in as a smile spread across Mathews face as I entered. He stood up to greet me when I noticed a large man sitting across from him, large as in muscles and tall with dark hair that lay in curls, he turned to look at me and a smile also came across his face as the man stood as well and beat Mathew to me, he was quite handsome and debonair but I have seen men like him before who was more looks than stabilities and it turned my stomach for my Adam was much the same way, he talk himself out of any situation or into any woman's bed chamber. I breathe hard and my body stiffened at the thought.

The man bowed in my presents and took my hand and kissed it looking up to me with the glare that I took to be trying to get my favor, I laid my hand on my pistol and with one look the man seen where my other hand laid, looking back into my eyes, "You want to give me my hand back or should I just keep it," I said with a death stare," I heard a chuckle.

"You haven't met my wife Captain Adair," as Mathew walked up to me and put his arm around my waist and kissed the side of my head, he squeezed me a little to let me know it was alright and to draw my stare from the man who stood in front of me. "Captain Adair my wife C.G., C.G. Captain Adair of the Phoenix," he introduced us, I gave him a death glare and I turned to tell Mathew of my plans for the day completely ignoring the man I had just met when Captain Adair took me from Mathew and held me close.

"You are very beautiful my dear," was his words as I drew my Pistol and stuck it under his chin and pulled back the hammer, "Touch me again Sir and I will lay you to waste in Davy Jones Locker," I said through my teeth. He released me and put up his arms in defeat, "I, I meant no harm Miss," he said as he backed away and Mathew laughed. "Did you not hear my husband I am a Mrs. Not a Miss. Sir," I told him, "My apologies once again my lady, forgive me I meant no harm he said again.

I realest the hammer of the pistol and replaced it in my belt as I once again returned to my husband, as he smiled at me. "I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting; I just wanted to let you know I was headed ashore for a walk to clear my head." I told him.

He smile turned dark, "I don't know if that such a good idea my love, why don't you wait and I will accompany you," he said. I looked at him.

"You don't think I can take care of my self?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"I am sure you can handle yourself my love." "I will be fine Ma….Captain," I told him. He smiled "be safe my love," he said.

As I turned and gave the Captain nod and went to the door to leave, I heard the good Captain tell Mathew…."She's a saucy wench," and Mathew laughed, "You have no idea," he said still laughing.

"And she all mine, I couldn't help smiling when Mathew said that as I looked back at him and winked as I closed the door. I heard him through the door as he laughed loudly.

I walked off the ship and headed to the merchants area and walked down the path and smelled the fresh air, it was so calming here there were few people on the square, I noticed I had a shadow, one of the men from our crew was following me… I shook my head in knowing that Mathew sent him to watch after me and was doing a bad job of keeping his self hidden from me. I walked passed the Boars head and in passing it, three men stumbled out almost knocking me down as they did, I rolled my eyes and keep walking, one of the men yelled at me. "Hey there little lady." I ignored him and keep walking.

He ran up to me and grabbed my arm, "now who let you out of their sight?" he said.

As he grabbed my hair and pulled me to him. Licking the side of my face all the way up to my hair line.

He smelled of liquor and sweat and it turned my stomach.

I pulled my pistol yet once again, as I thought to myself is there anyone in the world that has half a brain at all. As I jabbed my pistol into his ribs.

"Let me go or I will send you to Davy Jones Locker you piece of dirt ridden filth," I said through my teeth.

He released me and I took one step back and moved my pistol to his forehead.

"Now tell me…. Why I shouldn't put a bullet into that tiny little brain of yours?" I asked this man. As I hear a voice coming from one of the other men he was with.

"It's okay Miss. We didn't mean any harm, we were just having a little fun is all," he said, "Yes at my expense," I told them.

"Were really sorry Miss. Aren't we Max?" he said with a shaky voice, as he looked at the man I had my pistol on. "Ye, yeah, were sa, sorry Miss." He said.

"Mrs." Another voice came waffling through the air of a woman this time. As Lady Donna walked up, "She's a Mrs." she said again. "Mrs. M.T. King," as the men looked at each other and shook their heads, "And she doesn't need her husband to protect her," she continued. "As you can well see." She said. "She's a bit touched if you know what I mean," as she pointed to her head and looked at me and winked. "So if I were you I would get the hell out of here and never bother her again for your own safety.

"Y… yes m… mame," they said and took off.

"You should have let me put a bullet in his brain," I told her.

"Well I would have but it's getting real hard to replace men this day's," she said.

"He belongs to you?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, and although he's a little slow up stairs, he's a good deck hand." She said, and we both laughed.

"What are you doing out wondering around the streets at this hour?" she asked.

"Just stretching my legs," I told her.

"Trouble at home?" she asked with a smile. And I looked at her with a smirk.

"Of course not, I just had to get off that ship for awhile," I told her.

"I hear ya," she said.

"So have you met Captain Adair yet?" she asked. And I laughed.

"Another fool who almost took one of my bullets," I told her. Her eye became big and smiled.

"No shit, your kidding me right," she said shocked. "What did he do? She asked.

"Let just say…I don't like people putting their hands on me without permission," I told her. She laughed.

"Only you would put a bullet in the most handsome guy on the water," She said, with a chuckle.

"M.T. is the most handsome man on the water to me," I told her, she shook her head.

"You got it bad girlfriend." She said and smiled.

"Well I got to get back, I told Mathew I would be back before sundown," I told her.

"Mathew," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, he told me not to call him that on the ship, I usually call him Captain or M.T. on board, but when were alone I call him Mathew, he seems to like it." I told her.

"I bet he does, you do have it bad girl," she laughed again. "See ya later kid," she said walking away.

I looked around to see where my shadow went but he had already cut out, probably went to tell Mathew about the confrontation. I shook my head.

I headed back to the ship and as I walked up the ramp I seen Mathew standing at the top waiting for me.

"Have a nice walk?" he asked. Smiling.

"Yeah, you heard right," I said, and Mathew shook his head.

"Did you kill him?" he asked. I smiled.

"You mean your little spy didn't tell you?" I asked. He laughed.

"Hey, give me a break I worry about you and before you say anything, I know you can handle yourself, but that still doesn't stop me from worrying," he said. "And my spy as you put it left before anything happened he just said you had a pistol to some guys head." He laughed again.

"Donna saved him," I told him, "He was one of her men." I told him, he laughed.

"Put the fear of god in him did ya," he said more in fact than a question as he chuckled.

"I guess," I said blushing just a little, as he pulled me into his arms, and pulled my face up to meet his, "I've never seen that before," he said.

"What," I said. Confused.

"You blushed," he said with a smile." I like it," he said.

"Stop it, I did not," I said.

"Yes you did and it was adorable," he said. "Turns me on," he said as he kissed my neck, I moaned.

"Everything turns you on," I told him.

"True all true," he pulled away, "But I do need to talk to you about something," he said.

Thanks for reading were getting close to the end maybe, I've been thinking about adding more to it…will see…thanks…huggs

Don't forget to review…huggs


	15. WHO WANT'S TO GO FISHING?

THIS STORY IS ABOUT PIRATE'S AND MAYHAM COLD HEARTED MURDER AND ACTION AND LOTS OF LOVE. (LEMON ALERT) (AND BAD LANGUAGE) AND PIRATE LARGON

THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS COMPLETELY MINE AND I CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY….

THE BLACK SWAN

BY: PEGGY MCDANIEL

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

WHO WANTS TO GO FISHING?

"What?" I asked, looking at him a little worried. I had noticed that Mathew was getting a little antsy lately and just figured he wanted to get back on the water and I knew it was about time and this is what he wanted to talk to me about, and that worried me because I feared the Fleet would find us and would sink the Black Swan, I wasn't to much worried about myself as I was for Mathew, Yes I would die next to Mathew but the idea of him dying at all made my skin crawl and scared the hell out of me.

"It's nothing bad, I hope you will like the idea he said. I looked at him again puzzled. He smiled.

"Come on," he said and pulled me to our quarters.

He sat me against the head board of the bed and cuddled up next to me, putting my leg over his hip as he stared me in the eyes as he began.

"I have been thinking a lot about us," before I could say anything, he put his finger against my lips, and continued, "Let me finish before you say anything, Okay," I nodded in agreement.

"I have been thinking about us," he said again, " I have thought a great deal about this and," he paused, looking into my eyes, "I been thinking of leaving the Black Swan," he said. My eyes got huge, and I shook my head, you could imagine my shock this wasn't at all what I thought he was going to say at all.

"What are you talking about…. you love this ship…. you have been on this ship sense childhood…. You would never be happy off this ship Mathew, Is it because of me? Because you worry about me? I can't let you leave this ship because of me, it would tare us apart after awhile, you would start to blame me and I can't do that to you, tell me what to do, I'll do anything you want, just don't leave this ship because of me." I told him.

"My love stop, stop please, this is why I wanted you to wait till I finished. It's not because of you. Well not directly," he said.

"Mathew."

"Shhh," he said. Let me finish!" he said. He laid his hand on the side of my face and pulled my face to look at him. "There are reasons I want to leave the Black Swan," he continued. "The Black Swan's days are numbered, I can feel it, in my bone's it's time to get out before…." He stopped…. I was thinking…. how would you feel if we got a fishing trolley, we could take a couple of the crew with us to help volunteers of course. We would still be on the water and we could travel and earn our way with the fish, maybe have a couple of kids," I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Live out our lives on the water together as a family, no more killing or pillaging.

"I have put a great deal of thought into this and this is what I want to do my love."

Just you and me together forever, Well our forever. What do you think?" he said. I looked at him, He wants to quit being a Pirate….I didn't know what to think, I sighed. I sat up and looked around the room, as he let me think about it wrap my mind around the idea as he laid there watching me. I don't know how long I sat there but he let me think on it for awhile still staring at me watching me to see my reaction to it.

I turned and looked at him, his eyes were true to his words, and this is something he wants to do. I sighed once again. And lay back down against him, I looked into his eyes.

"Mathew if this is what you truly want I will go with you, my place is at your side weather it be here fighting the Fleet or fishing by your side, either way I love you and want only to be with you. But if I thought for one minute that you are doing this because of me it would break my heart and I would slowly die for fear of losing you, I would rather die here on the Black Swan than lose you because you did something that took you away from something you loved. You choose my love either way I am with you…." He looked at me in awe… His eyes sparkled as he reached across and kissed me passionately, he looked back at me. I love you so much," he said.

He jumped up and ran across the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"To see a man about a boat," he said with a smile, I laughed. And shook my head, he ran back to me and kissed me softly, "I will be back in a little while he whispered and left me sitting there on the bed.

I shook my head and lay down on the bed and dosed off.

I awoke to Mathew coming back into our quarters with a huge smile on his face.

"Mathew are you okay?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. As he walked across the room and lay on the bed next to me and pulled me next to him.

"I am perfect," he said. "Are you ready to start our new life together," he asked.

"Now?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, I got the trolley and I talked to a couple of men who will join us. And the boat is stocked and ready to launch." I just looked at him puzzled.

"You did say you would go with me right?" he said a little worried.

"Of course baby, I just didn't think you meant this very moment. It's just breaking dawn," I told him. He looked out the window.

"Well yeah, this is the best time to leave he said.

"If your sure Mathew. What about the Swan? The men?" I asked him.

"I've already talked to the men and Marcus, who by the way is the new Captain, I told him my fears before he decided to take up the position, he didn't agree with me and wanted the position so, he's Captain. And the men want to stay with him, all but Jewels and Stretch there coming with us," he said.

"Well it sounds like you figured it all out and if your sure," I said.

"I'm very sure," he said, "Oh there is one other thing, I was thinking on the way to get the Trolley, I never really asked you about the having kids thing," I smiled at him, "Um do you want to have my kids?" he asked looking down at the bed, and playing with my hair.

"I didn't want to as Pirates but if this is truly what you want to be is a fisherman," I laughed. It was hard to think of Mathew as a fisherman, "But if this is the life for us then yeah, I would love to give you a son," I told him, He smiled huge and kissed me hard and laid me on the bed and made love to me once again. He kissed me again and said.

"Come on woman were burning day light. I got up and cleaned up and packed everything I had into my trunk, Mathew left me it telling me he had a few things in the Captain's quarters he had to get and when he came back I was ready, he kissed me softly and told me someone will get my trunk as we walked to the deck and said our good bye's, I never cried so much in my life as I did that day, I talked to Lady Donna and Dame Jo-Ann and wished them luck and told them good bye and hoped I would see them again one day and wished them fair winds! as they said the same to me. Mathew said good bye to Captain Adair and he waved to me as I rolled my eyes and keep walking. "Arrogant Pig," I said to myself as I walked to the Trolley with Jewels and Jewels laughed under his breah.

We stood on the deck of the Trolley as the Black Swan sailed away without us.

"That feels strange," Mathew said,

"What does baby?" I asked him.

"Too stand here and watch the Black Swan sail without me," he said, as I hugged him and kissed his chest.

"Are you sure baby?" I asked he knew exactly what I meant and shook his head yes and kissed me on top of my head, and held me close.

Jewel became my buddy he took care of me when Mathew wasn't around almost like a father I never had and I loved him for it. When Mathew came aboard he walked up to me, and told me we had one stop to make before we started our new life together, he didn't tell me what it was but it was very important to us to have before we set out as fishermen. Jewels just chuckled, as Mathew looked at him. "Keep your mouth closed," he said, and he shook his head and chuckled as he walked away. It took us two days to get to the place Mathew spoke of.

There was an Island and a cove that set of to the side a cave entrance covered with landscaping no one would have known it was there unless they were hunting for it.

Stretch and Mathew climbed into the dingy and he told he would be awhile not to worry he would be back. He left Jewels to look after me and he was gone. It was getting closer to sunset and I was starting to worry as I paced the deck, Jewel told me not to worry he will return soon, and he know more said that when I spotted the dingy coming from the bushes that led to the cave entrance, I let out the breath that I was holding in so long as the boat became closer to us.

"Hello my love," he said as he climbed on board and wrapped his arms around me, "Did you miss me," I smacked his chest and told him not to worry me like that again, he just laughed and told me he was sorry and kissed me and turned to help Jewels and stretch bring aboard a large rusty old chest, they carried it to our cabin as I followed them and Jewels and stretch left us alone, he turned to me and smiled then proceeded to open the chest. There before me lay a chest full of doubloons, I gasped at the site.

I couldn't believe what I saw, I was struck with shock, as Mathew laughed, he must have seen my pleasure of such a sight.

"We will never want for anything my love," he said as he kissed me, "Now we start our new life he said. He pushed the chest to one side and covered it with a piece of material. Any one seeing this will think it is another piece of furniture in the room. Mathew looked at me and smiled.

It's been ten years sense we walked off the Black Swan, we found out a few years ago that the Fleet did in fact cross path with the Black Swan and she did sink, we mourned the loss of it's crew and our friends thank god for Mathew's intuition, which proves he is an excellent Captain.

We've never been happier and I did give Mathew his son two to be exact twin boys, Mathew was ecstatic he loves his sons and teaches them everything need to know about everything when they grow up I know they will be good men as their father is. We called them Mathew Jr. and Jonas.

I've calmed down a lot especially after the boys were born, there were times when we would run into one or two of the Royal army men that recognized me or Mathew and we had to do what was necessary to hide our identities but that was to be expected no one would miss them anyway it wasn't like they ever went home to there families, swine dogs, Oh yeah I still hate the Royal Fleet and Mathew still has to calm me down when we cross their paths but it's not as bad as it used to be. Mathew did take my Pistol away from me though he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop me some time and he would lose me and I would dance with the Jack Ketch. I growled at him for a few days but I understood he did it to protect me and himself.

Stretch was a great asset as well not only did he help Jewels and Mathew fish but he was an excellent cook and the boys love him as well as Jewels they called them Uncle.

Mathew and I did visit our special place again, hence the twin, which was the result of that visit.

So for now we keep fishing and selling our fish or what we don't eat anyway, and we travel all over, we've seen places like you've never seen, strange places with strange beliefs but really interesting.

If we ever go back to Pirating again….which remains to be seen but for now we fish and travel Mathew is on the water and that's all he ever wanted, he tell me constantly he blesses the day he found me and I bless the day I found him.

The Beginning or the End one never knows.

Thanks for reading everyone, I maybe adding some more to this story if I do you'll be the first to know…remember to review….thanks huggs

Authors Note: This story is dedicated to a really good friend Donna Wright who encouraged me to write it and to think outside the box. Thank you Donna for you encouragement.

Also thanks to Donna and Jo-Ann for letting me put them in the story…thanks guys…huggs


End file.
